Flying Get
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Cinta itu tidak bisa diketahui kapan datang dan pergi, ungkapkan cinta sebelum orang tersebut berlabuh pada orang lain
1. Chapter 1

Sekolah SM high school merupakan sekolah yang terkenal di Korea Selatan namun disekolah ini banyak diisi oleh murid - murid berandalan namun berprestasi serta orang tua mereka adalah donatur terbesar disekolah tersebut.

"Hyung, ayo" Sehun mengajak yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas setelah mereka baru sampai disekolah dan banyak fans yang menyoraki mereka

Mereka adalah pangeran atau lebih sering dipanggil Three Prince SM, yang lebih tua bernama Kris dan dia merupakan anak pemilik sekolah SM high shcool, yang kedua ada Chanyeol dan merupakan anak kementrian Korea Selatan dan terakhir yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga bernama Sehun dan merupakan anak dari pemilik yayasan yang bekerja sama dengan SM high school.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai walaupun banyak fans mereka yang berteriak heboh karena ketampanan mereka, namun mereka semua sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut

"Sehun, ayo kekantin aku lapar" Chanyeol mengajak adik kesayangannya untuk kekantin karena Kris jarang mau bergabung dengan mereka kekantin dipagi hari

"Baiklah" Sehun tidak bisa menolak karena persahabatan mereka dimulai dari masih kecil hingga saat ini

"Aku ikut" Kris mengajukan dirinya ikut karena pasalnya dirinya selalu menolak jika diajak kekantin pada pagi hari

"Ok" mereka berjalan kearah kantin yang masih sepi dan memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan

..

..

..

"Lu, ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat" Baekhyun mengomeli sepupunya bernama Luhan karena sepupunya ini selalu lambat

"Sabar bawel" Luhan kesal karena sedari tadi dirinya selalu membantu Baekhyun untuk menyiapakn alat sekolahnya dan sekarang dirinya yang jadi terlambat gara - gara membantu sepupu cerewetnya

"Ayo" Baekhyun dengan teganya menarik tangan Luhan untuk menuju mobil dan sang supir langsung menggas mobilnya sesuai dengan permintaan nona Baekhyun yang katanya tidak mau terlambat

Setelah sampai disekolah, Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka dari Jepang. Luhan bertanya pada seseorang untuk mengetahui letak ruangan kantor kepala sekolah dibandingkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari - cari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan mulut embernya. Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut setelah mengetuk pintunya dan keputusan final kepala sekolah adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun sekelas dan berada diruangan B13.

"Lu, ini kelasnya" Baekhyun menunjuk pintu kelas yang kodenya B13

"Hm, ayo masuk" Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk dan mendapati kursi kosong tinggal dua namun posisinya berjauhan sehingga mereka tidak bisa duduk bersama

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu" sebuah suara membuat Luhan terkejut karena suara tersebut sungguh misterius dan datar seolah ingin membunuhnya

"Maaf. Aku orang baru sehingga tidak tahu" Luhan beranjak dari kurs tersebut namun suara itu membuatnya binggung dengan maksud dari orang tersebut

"Oh, duduk saja" suara tersebut menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk disitu karena jika diteliti lagi cuma bangkunya dengan milik Chanyeol yang kosong

"Terima kasih" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Luhan melihat orang tersebut dan terkejut karena orang tersebut sungguh tampan namun suaranya itu sangat misterius

Sehun tidak menjawab dan duduk dikursinya sambil membaca beberapa pelajaran yang sempat belum dipelajarinya.

..

..

..

"Hai, aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Luhan adalah orang baik sehingga dirinya menawarkan untuk menjadi temannya, jam pelajaran sudah habis dan ini saatnya untuk makan siang

"Aku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyung" Luhan tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan teman barunya

"Lu, ayo ke kantin" Baekhyun muncul tiba - tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut sedangkan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas

"Kyung, kenalkan namanya Baekhyun dan dia sepupuku" Luhan memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

"Aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Baekhyun tetapi dalam hati terkejut karena melihat perbedaan yang sangat besar antara Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Ayo, aku antar kalian ke kantin. Kalian pasti tidak tahu jalan" Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk mengantar teman barunya yang tidak tahu jalan

"Terima kasih Kyung" Luhan senang karena dihari pertamanya sudah mendapat teman sebaik Kyungsoo

"Eh, Kyung aku mau tanya" Baekhyun heran kenapa kantin jadi seribut ini padahal sebelumnya tidak seribut ini

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menjawab setelah menelan makanan yang dimulutnya

"Kenapa jadi ribut, emang siapa yang datang? Artis?" Baekhyun memberitahukan rasa penasarannya pada Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo senyum - senyum aja karena Baekhyun belum tahu siapa mereka

"Mereka adalah tiga pangeran disekolah ini, leadernya bernama Kris dan yang kedua bernama Chanyeol serta yang paling muda bernama Sehun yang duduk disebelah Luhan" Kyungsoo menjelaskan tentang kejadian dimana kantin menjadi ribut karena kedatangan tiga pangeran yang diagung - agungkan

"Oh, tetapi Chanyeol memang tampan" Baekhyun memuji Chanyeol teman sebangkunya yang pintar, baik dan ramah padanya 

"Ya, tetapi mereka juga merpukan anak berandalan jika mereka diganggu" Kyungsoo memberitahu sisi buruk dari ketiga pangeran sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah terbang bersama pikirannya tentang Chanyeol itu sangat baik dan tampan hilang begitu saja dari benaknya

"Apakah mereka bisa berandalan juga?" Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol teman sebangkunya yang tampan, baik, dan ramah bisa menjadi anak yang jahat

"Tetapi mereka tidak pernah berandalan sembarangan, mereka hanya akan menjadi anak berandalan jika terpaksa" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menceritakan secara detail tentang ketiga sahabatnya

"Oh, baguslah" Baekhyun yang awalnya takut jadi lega karena ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar tidak menyangka jika Sehun adalah pangeran kampus dan bisa menjadi anak berandalan jika terpaksa

"Itu mereka" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun cs yang baru saja memasuki kantin yang sudah penuh dengan sorakan fansnya

Luhan terpana dengan tatapan Sehun yang memang tampan namun Luhan heran kenapa wajahnya selalu datar begitu dan tidak punya ekspresi.

"Hai Kyung" Chanyeol menyapa Kyungsoo yang duduk bersama anak baru

"Hai semua" Kyungsoo menyapa mereka dan menyuruh duduk bersama mereka

"Hai Baek" Chanyeol menyapa teman barunya yang merupakan teman sebangkunya

"Hai juga" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada sahabat tampannya sedangkan Luhan cuek karena tidak mungkin dia menyapa cowok duluan

"Aku yang pesan" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan memesan makanan yang biasa mereka makan daripada hening karena suasanya dengan Luhan memang tidak terlalu akrab

"Ok" Chanyeol dan Kris setuju saja karena mereka sudah kelaparan

Selama Sehun memesan makanan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lahh yang paling banyak berbicara sedangkan yang lainnya diam termasuk Baekhyun yang paling cerewet karena dirinya sudah puas hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum, ketawa, dan sebagainya.

"Ini" Sehun menyerahkannya kepada Kris dan Chanyeol sedangkan kedua sahabatnya menerima dengan senang hati dan memakannya dengan lahap

"Kuharap kita berenam bisa menjadi teman" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan polos sedangkan Sehun terkejut termasuk Luhan sehingga membuat mereka tersedak makanan

UHUK UHUK

"Makanya hati - hati" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak memarahi sahabat mereka yang tersedak sedangkan Kris bingung melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun dan Luhan kompak tersedak sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak memarahi sahabatnya yang tersedak

"Baiklah, kita semua akan menjadi teman" Kris melihat ada kesamaan diantara mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk menjadi teman

"Apa kau gila" Sehun memarahi Kris karena ambil keputusan yang gila setelah reda dari tersedak

"Hei maknae, calm down" Chanyeol menyuruh adek kesayangannya untuk santai dan tidak perlu main emosi

"Emang kenapa, hanya berteman saja" Kris heran kenapa Sehun tidak mau memiliki teman lagi selain mereka dan Kyungsoo

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau" Sehun beranjak dari kantin dan kembali ke kelas serta meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung

"Dia kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya entah pada siapa sedangkan Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia juga tidak tahu

"Sudahlah, ayo kekelas sebentar lagi gurunya datang" Kyungsoo mengecek jam dan terkejut karena guru paling killer sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas mereka

"Ya" semuanya beranjak dan masuk kedalam kelas bersamaan sedangkan banyak orang menatap iri Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memang cantik namun cepat akrab dengan pangeran mereka

..

..

..

"Kami pulang dulu ya" Kris dan Chanyeol pamit pada Kyungsoo dan kedua teman barunya sedangkan Sehun sudah duluan masuk kedalam mobil

"Ya" ketiga wanita cantik tersebut kompak menjawab dan mobil yang ditumpangi para pangeran sudah tidak nampak disekitar kawasan sekolah

"Lu, kenapa sedari tadi kau banyakan diam" Baekhyun heran dengan sepupunya yang biasanya masih mau bicara namun kali ini lebih irit dari biasanya

"Biasa aja" Luhan menanggapi sekilas kemudian mengetik pesan kepada supir pribadinya untuk menjemput mereka

"Apa jangan - jangan kau malu dengan Sehun karena dia tampan" Baekhyun menjahil Luhan sambil mencolek dagu sepupunya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya ketawa saja melihat tingkah kedua sahabat barunya

"Malu apa, aku saja malas berbicara denganya karena dia sungguh irit bicara" Luhan memberitahu bahwa dirinya benar - benar malas bicara dengan teman sebangkunya bernama Sehun

"Dia memang begitu, tetapi orangnya baik" Kyungsoo membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan namun dari sudut pandangnya masih ada kelebihan Sehun yang belum diketahui oleh banyak orang

"Benarkah, ku kira wajahnya saja yang datar seperti tembok" Luhan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo

"Dia memang seperti itu, namun wajahnya sangat tampan kan" Kyungsoo ikutan untuk mengjahili Luhan

"Tidak" Luhan kesal karena keduanya menjahili dirinya pada akhirnya

"Jangan berbohong Lu, nanti kau jadi makin cinta padanya" Baekhyun menggoda Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya dan membuat Luhan tambah muak dengan yang bernama Sehun dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Sehun

"Kyung, kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah melihat mobi mereka datang dari arah jauh

"Tidak, kalian saja yang pulang duluan aku masih harus menunggu temanku" Kyungsoo menunggu kekasihnya Kai namun tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan secara blak - blakkan kalau dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih

"Baiklah, kami dulu ya" Luhan dan Baekhyun pamit pada Kyungsoo dan memasuki mobil mereka dan mobil tersebut sudah menghilang dari parkiran sekolah

..

..

..

"Kau kenapa Hun" Chanyeol bertanya karena sedari tadi dimobil muka Sehun sungguh kusut daripada biasanya

"Aku sudah bilang, pokoknya aku tidak mau punya teman baru yang bergender yeoja" Sehun kesal karena kedua sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyung sendiri tidak mengerti dengan kondisinya

"Tapi kelihatannya mereka baik Hun" Chanyeol tidak menerima karena Baekhyun dan Luhan kelihatan seperti orang baik ditambah mereka juga cantik

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku tidak mau mempunyai teman wanita baru" Sehun takut dirinya akan seperti dulu dimasa - masa susahnya

"Sehun dengar, sampai kapan kau akan begini dan apakah kau akan menikah dengan pria jika seperti ini" Kris tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan kedua sahabatnya sehingga membuatnya ikutan turun tangan

"Aku tidak mungkin dengan pria" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan bodoh hyungnya

"Makanya, mulai sekarang kau sudah bisa berbaur dengan wanita. Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah orang baik" Kris meya

"Terserah" Sehun menjawab malas karena dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi jika sudah Kris hyung yang mengatakannya

"Cobalah untuk membuka lembaran baru Hun" Kris mengakhirinya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk kembali kerumah masing - masing

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian nak" Eomma Luhan bertanya pada anaknya dan anak angkatnya Baekhyun setelah mereka berada diruang makan

"Biasa Eomma" Luhan menjawab sekedar karena tidak sopan jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang tua

"Sangat menyenangkan Eomma, Baekkie mendapatkan teman sebangku yang tampan, baik, dan pintar" Baekhyun menceritakannya dengan semangat sedangkan Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeo yang memang tampan, baik dan pintar

"Lu, lihat Baekhyun. Dia bisa cepat mendapatkan teman, jangan kalah dengan Baekhyun nak" Eomma Luhan tidak mau anaknya ketinggalan punya sahabat disekolah barunya

"Iya Eomma" Luhan menjawab seadanya karena dirinya benar - benar kesal dengan sikap teman sebangku datarnya tersebut

"Jangan iya saja Lu, nanti kau jadi perawan tua jika tidak melirik cowok mulai sekarang" Baekhyun ikutan mengejek Luhan sehingga Luhan hampir saja memukul kepalanya

"AWAS KAU" Luhan hanya berteriak marah namun tangannya tidak bisa menyakiti sepupunya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menyakiti sepupunya

"Sudah, kalian makan siang dengan baik dan benar" Eomma Luhan yang sudah siap makan langsung meninggalkan meja makan karena dirinya juga pusing dengan keributan yang dibuat kedua anaknya

..

..

..

"Hai Kyungie" Kai menyapa kekasihnya setelah dirinya baru saja keluar dari kelas

"Kenapa lama~" Kyungsoo merengek karena memang dirinya menunggu sudah hampir satu setengah jam lamanya

"Maaf sayang, aku ada les tambahan tadi" Kai mencium kening kekasihnya agar tidak merajuk lagi dan berhasil

"Baik, tetapi kau harus mentraktirku makan siang" Kyungsoo sudah tidak marah dan sekarang perutnya sudah lapar karena kelamaan menunggu kekasih hitamnya sambil berdiri

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu sampai kau puas" Kai harus merelakan dompetnya berkurang agar kekasih pororonya tidak marah lagi padanya

"Ayo" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai hingga menuju parkiran dan menaiki honda bersama kekasihnya

..

..

..

"Sehun, ayo kita keluar" Chanyeol mengajak adik kesayangannya untuk kelua dari rumahnya dan jalan - jalan sambil menghirup udara segar

"Aku sedang malas hyung" Sehun sungguh malas karena memang satu hari ini moodnya sedang buruk ditambah dengan adanya Luhan sebagai teman sebangkunya

"Sehun, kau jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang selama ini kami kenal" Kris masuk kedalam kamar Sehun karena dirinya sungguh kesal karena sudah lama menunggu namun hasilnya tak kunjung nampak

"Tapi hyu..."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian, sekarang kau ikut dengan kami" Kris memotong alasan bantahan Sehun dengan tegas dan menyuruh adik kesayangnnya itu untuk menikmati udara daripada seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup didalam kamarnya

"Baiklah" Sehun selalu pasrah dan tidak pernah melawan jika sudah Leader Kris yang mengatakan

"Bagus hyung" Chanyeol memberikan jempolnya kepada sang leader yang selalu bisa memaksa mereka

"Ayo hyung" Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat

"Ya" mereka semua turun dan masuk kedalam mobil Kris kemudian mereka pergi jalan - jalan sekalian makan siang

"Hyung aku mau bubble tea" setelah putar kebeberapa tempat, tiba - tiba Sehun ingin minum bubble tea

"Apa? Hyung tidak dengar" Kris sengaja

"Sehun mau bubble tea~" Sehun mengatakannya sambil menggunakan mata inocentnya yang membuat Kris tidak mampu

"Masalahnya Hyung tidak membawa uang Sehunnie" Kris mengjahili adik kecil mereka yang terkadang imutnya keterlaluan

"Pokoknya Sehunnie mau bubble tea" Sehun sudah hampir menangis karena keinginannya tidak tercapai

"Baiklah" Kris senang dan membelikkan bubble tea untuk Sehun karena adiknya sudah kembali ke mode normalnya

"Yey" Sehun senang karena pada akhirnya semuanya akan tunduk padanya

..

..

..

"Lu, ayo beli bubble tea. Eomma sedang ingin" Eomma Luhan membawa kunci mobilnya dan berniat membil bubble tea

"Baik Eomma, ayo Baek" Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung menuju mobil dan mereka mencari kedai bubble tea yang biasa mereka kunjungi

"Hah... Segarnya minuman ini" Luhan senang karena setelah sekian lama bisa meminum minuman favoritnya

"Kau benar Lu" Eomma Luhan dan Baekhyun setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan

"Bi, kami pesan tiga bubble tea rasa choco" Chanyeol memesan tiga bubble tea untuk mereka dengan rasa yang sama yaitu rasa choco favorit Sehun

"Baik, silahkan duduk sambil menunggu" Bibi tersebut membuat pesanan yang dipesan oleh ketiga pria tampan tersebut

Chanyeol dan kedua lainnya masuk kedalam kedai untuk mencari tempat duduk namun pandangannya menemukan Baekhyun bersama yang lainnya.

"Baek" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone miliknya

"Hai Chanyeol" Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman manisnya sehingga membuat Eomma Luhan tahu bahwa yang tadi siang dikatakan anak angkatnya adalah pria tersebut yang memang tampan dan baik

"Eomma, perkenalkan dia Chanyeol" Baekhyun memperkenalkan temannya pada sang eomma sedangkan sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihat teman Baekhyun yang ramah

"Annyeong Ahjumma" Chanyeol menyapa ramah kemudian diikuti Kris dan Sehun

"Kalian semua anak yang baik dan tampan" Eomma Luhan sangat senang karena anaknya berteman dengan orang yang baik dan terutama mereka semua tampan

"Terima kasih Ahjumma" Chanyeol jadi malu karena seseorang memuji dirinya

"Jangan panggil Ahjumma, pangil Eomma saja seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun" Eomma Luhan merasa terganggu dengan panggilan Ahjumma untuk dirinya

"Ah.. Baiklah Eomma" Chanyeol mengganti panggilannya ke Eomma Luhan

"Kalian sedang apa nak?" Eomma Luhan bertanya pada ketiga teman anaknya

"Kami membeli bubble tea, sebenarnya cuma Sehun yang suka minum minuman ini Eomma" Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan sang Eomma sedangkan Sehun hanya banyakan diam karena dia baru sadar ada Luhan diantara mereka

"Oh, diantara kami cuma Luhan yang suka minuman ini juga. Jangan - jangan mereka berjodoh karena bubble tea" Eomma Luhan juga menceritakan jika diantara mereka cuma Luhan paling suka dengan namanya bubble tea

"Benarkah" Kris tidak menyangka jika Luhan dan Sehun memiliki banyak kesamaan

"Eomma apaan sih" Luhan kesal karena pastinya semua akan membuli dirinya dan Sehun sehabis ini

"Mana tahu kalian jodoh, tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi masa depan" Eomma Luhan mengatakannya dengan bijak sedangkan Baekhyun menggangukkan kepala tanda setuju

"Betul Eomma" Chanyeol setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita yang sudah berumur tersebut namun Kris tidak berani terlalu dalam untuk membully Sehun karena pastinya yang paling muda diantara mereka akan ngambek seharian dan akan susah untuk membujuknya nanti

"Silahkan diminum" Bibi penjual bubble tea menyerahkan pesanan ketiga sahabat itu dan kemudian mereka meminumnya karena kehausan

"Rasa choco?" Eomma Luhan tidak menyangka jika pria menyukai rasa choco

"Iya Eomma, Sehun yang paling suka rasa choco. Kami hanya mengikutinya saja" Kris menjawab sambil meminum minumannya

"Kalian saja yang suka mengikuti, aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian" Sehun tidak terima jika dirinya saja yang jadi bahan utama dibicarakan

"Harusnya kau senang Hun, karena kami sayang padamu" Chanyeol merasa sakit karena ucapan sindiran Sehun

"Sayang apanya? Sering membullyku harus kah aku senang pada itu?" Sehun merasa jijik karena ucapan tidak bermutu Chanyeol Hyungnya yang super duper gila

"Itu cuma bercanda dongsaengku sayang" Chanyeol menghancurkan tatan rambut Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun murka karena tangan jahil hyungnya

"Sudah, nanti kalian jadi berkelahi" Eomma Luhan menyuruh keduanya untuk berhenti agar tidak lanjut bertengkar

"Kami tidak pernah sampai berkelahi Eomma" Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa mereka memang tidak pernah sampai berkelahi cuma adu mulut saja

"Tapi kalian pernah jadi anak berandalan kan" Luhan membuka fakta baru tentang ketiganya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut termasuk

"Kau tahu darimana?" Kris tidak menyangka jika Luhan mengetahui sisi lain mereka

"Aku tahu saja" Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Kyungsoo yang mengatakan karena sudah bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan jadi tumbal mereka

"Bukan urusanmu" Sehun menjawab sarkas karena Luhan mengungkit masa lalunya yang kelam sehingga menjadikannya anak berandalan. Sehun keluar dari kedai tersebut sambil berlari pulang kearah rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai bubble tea tersebut

"SEHUN" Chanyeol dan Kris sibuk memanggil Sehun adik mereka yang tertekan karena diingatkan dengan masa lalu mereka yang kelam

"Dia kenapa" Baekhyun heran kenapa Sehun harus sampai melarikan diri segala

"Yang penting untuk kedepannya kalian tidak boleh mengungkit dan mengatakan bahwa kami pernah menjadi anak berandalan karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya" Kris memperingatkan dengan tegas pada kedua wanita tersebut agar tidak mengatakannya lagi pada Sehun

"Masa lalu? Emangnya kenapa dengan masa lalunya?" Baekhyun mulai kepo sedangkan Kris tidak mampu mengatakan lebih lanjut karena hal tersebut sangat privasi. Mereka mau Sehun yang menceritakannya sendiri pada orang lain bukan melalui mereka berdua

"Kami balik dulu, Eomma" Chanyeol dan Kris pamit kemudian membayar pesanan mereka lalu masuk kedalam mobil dengan buru - buru untuk mengejar adik mereka yang tertekan batinnya

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun, kau didalam" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun setelah mereka mendapat info dari pekerja dirumah Sehun bahwa Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dalam keadaan kacau dan membuat mereka jadi takut untuk melihat keadaan adik kesayangan mereka

"Sehun, ayo buka pintunya. Ini Hyung" Kris mencoba untuk berbicara sebagai saudara bukan sebagai teman biasa

CLECK

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan Sehun langsung memeluk Kris karena dia merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Hyung" Sehun menangis didalam pelukan Kris sedangkan Kris mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya yang masih menangis hebat

"Ayo masuk dulu" Kris membawa Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan didalam kamar lahh Sehun menangis hebat sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengambil air putih untuk adiknya

"Hun minum dulu" Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas tersebut untuk adiknya sedangkan Sehun mau menolak namun dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Kris hyung begitu sedih juga dengan kondisinya membuatnya terpaksa menerima semua bantuan dari kedua hyungnya

"Kau istirahat lahh" Kris menyuruh Sehun untuk beristirahat karena Sehun pasti kelelahan karena sudah banyak menangis ditambah berlarian dari kedai bubble tea kerumah

"Hyung juga" Sehun menepuk tempat tidur yang kosong dan menyuruh kedua hyungnya untuk ikutan tidur dengannya

"Baiklah, selamat istirahat Hun" Kris dan Chanyeol terpkasa ikut berbaring karena dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang adik walaupun sekecil dan sebesar apapun

"Iya Hyung" Sehun menutup matanya dan mencoba istirahat karena memang dirinya juga kelelahan

..

..

..

"Lu, kau tidak boleh mengungkit masa lalu orang lain kali" Eomma Luhan memarahi anaknya yang baru diketahuinya bisa menyakiti orang lain dengan perkataan tajamnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika dia mempunyai masa lalu yang suram" Luhan tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa menyakiti orang seperti Sehun yang sombong dan berwajah datar

"Makanya lain kali jangan suka menjelekkan orang lain, belum tentu mereka anak seperti itu" Eomma Luhan benar - benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran sang anak

"Besok kau minta maaf saja dengannya" Baekhyun mengusulkan ide tersebut karena jujur saja dirinya juga merasa kecewa dengan perkataan kasar Luhan

"Iya" Luhan memastikan bahwa besok dirinya harus meminta maaf dan harus mendapatkan maaf dari Sehun atas ucapannya tadi

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung, ayo bangun kita mau sekolah" Sehun membangunkan kedua hyungnya agar pergi kesekolah

"Nghh..." Kris bangun terpaksa karena dirinya masih mengantuk

"Sehun, kau sudah sembuh?" Kris mengecek keadaan Sehun yang masih belum sembuh, adiknya terkena demam

"Sudah hyung"

"Kau dirumah saja, karena kau masih demam" Kris membangunkan Chanyeol untuk pergi bergegas karena mereka berdua akan bersekolah kecuali Sehun yang masih sakit

"Hyung, aku sudah sembuh" Sehun merengek pada hyungnya karena jujur saja demam yang dialaminya tidak terlalu menggangu keadaannya

"Tidak" Kris berkata tegas bahwa adiknya tidak akan sekolah dalam keadaan sakit namun Sehun memakai cara licik untuk membuat hyungnya setuju jika dirinya akan kesekolah

"Arghh... Sakit Hun" Sehun meremas selangkangan hyungnya dari belakang untuk mengancam hyungnya, dan ini merupakan kebiasaan mereka jika kehendak mereka tidak dikabulkan

"Hyung, aku mau kesekolah. Boleh kan" Sehun mengatakannya dengan imut sambil memperkuat remasannya pada selangkangan Kris yang sudah membesar

"Arghh... Baiklah.. Kau boleh sekolah... Argh..." Kris tidak bisa mengatakan tidak karena selangkangannya akan jadi korban kekerasan Sehun

"Terima kasih Hyung" Sehun meremas kuat untuk terakhir kalinya dan melepaskan tangannya dari selangkan Kris

"Kau kejam sekali Hun" Chanyeol bergidik ngeri jika punyanya diremas kuat oleh Sehun

"Maknae selalu menang, ayo mandi" Sehun menarik kedua hyungnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama dan mandi bersama karena waktu sangat tipis mengingat mereka lambat bangun

Setelah berpakaian seragam, Sehun dan lainnya membawa bekal dan memakannya dijalan. Kemudian mobil Kris menuju arah sekolah dan selama diperjalanan Sehun lebih banyak menyuapi kedua hyungnya, terutama Kris yang sibuk menyetir.

"Hyung jangan gigit tanganku" Sehun kesal karena Kris hyung menggigit tangannya ketika dirinya menyuapi sang hyung

"Itu tangan ya, kirain roti habisnya warnanya mirip" Kris masih sempat bercanda dan kemudian Sehun kembali mengjahili Kris untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

Tangan Sehun merambat kepaha Kris dan meremas kuat penis Kris yang masih terbungkus celana sekolah.

"ARGH... SEHUN KAU KEJAM SEKALI" Kris kesakitan karena ulah adik kecilnya yang selalu menyakiti aset berharganya sebagai pria

"Masih berani gigit tangan Sehun?" Sehun bertanya sambil memperkeras remasannya pada selangkangan Kris hyung yang sudah sering dilihatnya ketika mandi. Namun punyanya masih lebih besar daripada kedua hyungnya

"Nggakk,... ARGH... Ampun Sehun" Kris menjerit kesakitan dan tangan Sehun sudah lepas dari selangkangan hyungnya

"Sudah, ayo jalan" Sehun menyuruh kedua hyungnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kesekolah setelah mereka selesai memakan bekal

..

..

..

"Baekhyun, ayo cepat nanti terlambat" Luhan mengomel dipagi hari karena Baekhyun sangat - sangat lambat

"Sabar bawel" Baekhyun mengumpat Luhan yang terkadang melebihi ahjuma penjual sayur dipasar

"Apa kau bilang" Luhan geram karena dibandingkan dengan dirinya, kata bawel dan cerewet itu lebih cocok pada Baekhyun

"Ayo, nanti terlambat" Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya menarik tangan Luhan hingga masuk kedalam mobil, dan Luhan malas berdebat dengan sepupunya yang kurang waras ini

Setelah sampai disekolah Luhan langsung melihat Sehun cs baru saja turun dari mobil dan itulah membuat Luhan terburu - buru untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"YAK! LU" Baekhyun tidak terima karena dirinya ditinggal sendirian dan berusaha mengejar Luhan

"SEHUN" Luhan memanggil orang tersebut tanpa malu karena berteriak keras dan membuat banyak orang syok termasuk fans Sehun karena wanita tersebut dengan beraninya meneriaki idola mereka

"Mau apa lagi dia" Sehun malas untuk menjawab dan melanjytkan langkahnya menuju kelas dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa - apa karena itu mereka hanya diam dan mengikuti sang maknae

"YAK! Kau gila, aku mencarimu" Luhan memaki Sehun setelah dirinya mengepung Sehun yang memasang wajah malasnya

"Kau yang gila karena mengejarku" Sehun membalas cuek karena memang dari awal dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan mahluk yang didepannya

"Aku... Aku mau meminta maaf" Luhan ragu pada awalnya namun dirinya sungguh merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin

"Oh, jadi begini caramu meminta maaf. Meneriaki nama orang tanpa tahu malu, memanggil orang dengan kata gila, dan terakhir dengan polosnya mengatakan maaf?" Sehun menatap datar wanita didepannya yang sudah membuatnya gila

"Aku... Pokoknya aku minta maaf" Luhan sebenarnya malu karena cara meminta maafnya tidak benar dan tulus

"Jangan pernah muncul didepanku lagi" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung karena ini pertama kali dirinya tidak diacuhkan orang lain

"Apa?" Luhan benar - benar kesal dibuat pria yang bernama Sehun tersebut

..

..

..

"Hun, ayo kekantin" Chanyeol mengajak adiknya untuk kekantin sedangkan Kris sudah duluan disana agar memesan makanan dan bangku duluan

"Sabar Hyung" Sehun menyimpan semua peralatannya dan cuma mengambil handphonenya saja

Mereka berjalan kekantin dengan tenang hanya fans saja yang banyakan berteriak dan ada juga yang berteriak histeris karena melihat kedua pangeran tersebut.

"Sehun, Chanyeol" Kris melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat kedua temannya memasuki kantin

"Ayo hyung" Sehun mengajak Chanyeol mendekati arah meja Kris sedangkan Kris yang sudah selesai memesan semua menu makanan hanya tinggal menunggu kedua sahabatnya

"Kenapa banyak kali hyung" setelah mereka berdua duduk, Sehun heran kenapa banyak sekali makanan yang dipesan Kris Hyung

"Iya, kau harus banyak makan Hun" Sehun terkejut karena ujung - ujugnya dirinya lahh yang akan menghabiskan semua makanan tersebut

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa makan banyak. Nanti aku gemuk" Sehun tidak mungkin makan banyak dan menghancurkan niatnya selama ini untuk membentuk badan yang kekar seperti kedua hyungnya

"Nanti Hyung bantu kalau kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya" Chanyeol tidak tega menyuruh adiknya untuk memakan semua makanan yang terlalu banyak dimakan untuk seorang diri

"Baiklah" Sehun merasa bebannya sudah terangkat karena kedua hyungnya akan membantunya

Mereka makan dengan tenang namun Baekhyun cs datang menghampiri Chanyeol sedangkan Luhan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dengan ogah - ogahan karena ada Sehun si tembok datar.

"Hai Chan" Baekhyun meyapa sahabatnya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada pesona Chanyeol

"Hai semua" Chanyeol membalas ramah semuanya sambil menunjukkan senyum pepsodentnya yang mempesona

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" Baekhyun bertanya hal tersebut karena dilihat secara detail bahwa kantin tersebut sudah padat

"Nghh... Boleh" Sehun yang menjawab karena Kris dan Chanyeol tidak berani merusak mood adek mereka yang sedang baik sedangkan Sehun kasihan juga karena kantin padat sehingga membiarkan Baekhyun cs satu meja dengan mereka

"Terima kasih Hun" Baekhyun memberikan kedipan matanya untuk Sehun sebagai ucapan terima kasih

"Biar aku yang pesan" Luhan beranjak untuk memesan makanan karena jika lama - lama berdekatan dengan Sehun membuatnya semakin mual dan bertambah kesal

"Kenapa dia jadi rajin?" Baekhyun heran dengan sikap Luhan yang berubah dari biasanya malas menjadi rajin

"Biasa" Kyungsoo menjawab sekilas karena Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya tadi pagi

"Kalian nanti siang kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya karena dirinya ingin mengajak semua teman - temannya untuk jalan - jalan

"Tidak ada, kenapa?" Chanyeol menjawab karena memang jadwal mereka kosong

"Aku mau mengajak kalian untuk main - main kerumah Luhan yang di Ganggam" Baekhyun memang berencana untuk berliburan karena besok adalah tanggal merah

"Bagaimana, kalian mau" Chanyeol bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya

"Aku setuju" Kris setuju karena dirinya akan merasa bosan jika dirumah saja

"Nggak..." Sehun menjawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas sehingga membuat kedua hyungnya terkejut

"Kenapa tidak? Kau akan bosan dirumah sendirian" Chanyeol heran dengan sikap Sehun yang berubah akhir - akhir ini

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau" Sehun sudah mulai merajuk karena dipaksa kedua hyungnya

"Ngomong - ngomong kenapa kau mau kerumahnya Luhan Baek?" Chanyeol heran kenapa selalu Luhan yang dibicarakan

"Ah... Itu karena dia sepupuku dan rumahnya di Korea sedangkan rumahku di Jepang"

"Oh, baiklah" Chanyeol cs sudah mengerti kenapa Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat akrab

"Makanan datang" Luhan datang sambil membawa makanan dan duduk tepat didepan Sehun dengan terpaksa

"Lu, ngomong - ngomong besok libur. Bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi kerumahmu di Ganggam" Baekhyun bertanya dengan manis kepada Luhan sedangkan Luhan terkejut karena semuanya terlalu tiba - tiba

"Boleh" Luhan tidak bisa menolak apalagi melihat tatapan Kris dan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sulit mengatakan Tidak. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau jika Sehun ikut kerumahnya namun apa yang bisa dikatakan jika dirinya terlalu lemah untuk menolak permintaan sepupu cerewetnya

"Terima kasih sayang" Baekhyun mencium pipi Luhan singkat dan hal itu membuat Sehun ingin mual karena Luhan adalah wanita yang sombong sedangkan sepupunya sangat friendly

..

..

..

"Sehun, kau ikut dengan kami saja" Kris ragu untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dirumah karena takut adik mereka kembali teringat masa lalunya yang suram dan akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri

"Tidak Hyung" Sehun malas berdebat dengan hyungnya

"Hyung janji jika Sehun ikut, maka semua permintaan Sehun akan Hyung kabulkan" ini adalah trick jitu Kris untuk menyuruh adiknya agar mengikuti perintahnya

"Bagaimana ya?" Sehun berpikir apakah dia akan menerima tawaran hyungnya atau tidak

"Ayolah" Kris memohon karena jujur saja dirinya merasa takut dengan kondisi adiknya

"Baiklah, Sehun ikut tetapi Hyung harus berjanji untuk menepati semua permintaan Sehun" Sehun setuju namun jika permintaannya dikabulkan

"Iya, tetapi jangan yang macam - macam" Kris teringat terakhir kali permintaan Sehun yang tidak masuk akal yaitu menari lagu Growl milik EXO sambil telanjang dan video akan dipost ke instagram

"Iya Hyung" Sehun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju jika permintaannya tidak aneh - aneh

"Baiklah" Kris setuju pada akhirnya

"Ayo cepat Hun, nanti kita telat" Kris mengganti bajunnya serta menyuruh adiknya untuk mengganti baju sedangkan Chanyeol sudah lama siap

"Iya" Sehun memakai baju dengan buru - buru karena hyungnya mau cepat

"Ayo" Kris menarik tangan Sehun masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan wajah Sehun sudah masam karena kesal dengan hyungnya

TIT TIT

"Sabar" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam rumah namun suaranya sangat kedengaran hingga mobil mereka

"Itu suara manusia atau suara setan" Sehun tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun memiliki suara seperti itu

"Tidak tahu" Kris dan Chanyeol kompak menjawab karena dirinya juga terkejut dengan suara tersebut yang mencapai sepuluh oktaf jika dihitung

CLECK 

"Hai, sorry terlambat ya" Baekhyun malu karena dirinya terlambat dan sudah membuat ketiga cowok tampan tersebut menunggu dirinya

"Ya, silahkan masuk" Chanyol menyuruh Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk setelah menyimpan sebuah tas yang berat

"Ini tas siapa? Kenapa berat" Kris yang biasanya bisa mengangkat semua beban terkejut karena tas yang dibawa Baekhyun sangat berat

"Itu punya Baekhyun. Tasnya selalu berat, Baek kita mau jalan - jalan bukan berlibur keluar negeri" Luhan kesal karena sepupunya selalu membawa tas yang berat walaupun perjalanan singkat

"Sudahlah" Kris melerai pertengkaran kecil Luhan dan Baekhyun karena bisa - bisa mereka yang tukik mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

Selama diperjalanan banyak dihabiskan oleh Baekhyun untuk bertanya hal - hala umum kepada ketiga pria tampan tersebut dan sampai bertanya hal privasi. Mereka semua baru tahu kalau Baekhyun memiliki mulut yang sangat banyak dan besar namun suaranya tidak pernah habis.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

"Nghhh... Akhirnya sampai juga" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil untuk merenggangkan ototnya dan pantatnya yang kaku karena kebanyakan diam didalam mobil

"Rumahmu yang itu Lu" Kris bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang memainkan handphonennya

"Iya" Luhan mengangguk dan semuanya terpana karena tidak menyangka Luhan yang kelihatan seperti gadis biasa namun memiliki rumah yang megah

"Kenapa kau tidak bergaya disekolah Lu?" Chanyeol lebih baik bertanya daripada menebak yang tidak - tidak

"Yang pertama itu karena ini semua adalah milik orang tuaku, yang kedua aku mau seseorang memandangku sebagai Luhan saja bukan sebagai putri dari orang kaya dan yang ketiga aku tidak mau semua mendekatiku hanya karena aku kaya dan terakhir aku mau mencari calon suami yang benar - benar mencintaiku bukan hartaku" Luhan menjabarkan kenapa alasan dirinya terlihat polos

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya Lu" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan Luhan

"Ayo masuk, dan lagian untuk siapa aku terlihat cantik. Untuk siswa laki - laki hidung belang atau guru yang hidung belang?" Luhan menyindir Chanyeol balik

"Iya benar juga, aku minta maaf" Chanyeol malu karena perkataan Luhan ada benarnya dan sebenarnya Luhan sudah terlihat cantik dengan tampil polos

CLECK

"Selamat datang nona" seorang pelayan bernama Hyomin menyapa ramah anak majikannya

"Ya, tolong bantu angkat semua barang mereka" Luhan masuk kedalam dan diikuti yang lainnya sedangkan Hyomin sibuk mengangkat semua barang mereka yang tidak terlalu banyak kecuali satu tas yang berat kali

"Kalian disini dulu, aku mau panggil Eommaku dulu" Luhan naik kelantai dua untuk memanggil eommanya yang sedang sibuk dikamar

CLECK

"Eomma" Luhan mendekati sang eomma yang sedang sibuk merajut

"Hai nak, dengan siapa kau datang?" Eomma Luhan terkejut dengan kedatangan putrinya karena jarang sekali putrinya mau bermain kerumah tersebut semenjak mereka memiliki apartement kecil yang dekat dengan sekolah

"Aku bersama Baekhyun dan teman - teman lainnya" Luhan membantu eommanya untuk berdiri karena sebagai anak yang baik selalu membantu orang tuanya dalam hal sekecil apapun

"Wah, ada tiga pangeran tampan kerumah Eomma" Eomma Luhan terkejut ketika turun dan menemukan ketiga pangerannya ada dirumahnya

"Eomma" ketiga pria tersebut kompak menyapa Eomma Luhan yang sudah mereka anggap eomma sendiri

"Eomma~" Baekhyun memeluk Eomma Luhan dengan manja serta suara manjanya

"Kami ingin berlibur disini bolehkan Eomma?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Eomma Luhan

"Tentu saja boleh nak, kalian mau berlibur berapa lama?" Eomma Luhan senang karena rumahnya akan semakin ramai

"Cuma dua hari saja Eomma" Chanyeol menunjukkan jarinya dua karena mereka memang cuma memiliki waktu luang dua hari

"Baiklah, kalian istirahat saja dulu. Nanti malam kita baru jalan - jalan disekitar" Eomma Luhan menyuruh semuanya untuk istirahat karena mereka pasti kelelahan selama perjalanan tadi

"Baik Eomma" mereka semua mengikuti arahan Hyomin karena dirinya sudah membersihkan kamar tamu sebanyak dua unit kamar

"Tuan, ini kamar kalian" Hyomin pamit undur diri setelah menunjukkan letak kamar tamunya

"Aku mau dikamar ini sendirian" Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu secara langsung membuat kedua hyungnya kesal

"Dasar maknae setan, ayo masuk hyung" Chanyeol kesal pada dongsaengnya yang kurang ajar terkadang dan terkadang bagaikan malaikat

"Iya" Kris kesal juga namun rasa sayang mereka berdua lebih besar daripada rasa kesal pada maknae mereka yang tampan plus imutr itu

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja" Chanyeol langsung naik keatas tempat tidur dan memulai tidurnya sedangkan Kris mengikuti Chanyeol untuk memasuki alam mimpi

..

..

..

TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol ayo bangun, kita mau jalan - jalan" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chnayeol dan tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam ketat dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan

"Ayo, aku sudah siap" Chanyeol dan Kris sudah bersiap - siap dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena yang dia sangka akan lama bangun justru sudah siap - siap

"Ah... Kalau begitu kalian bangunkan Sehun dulu dan aku mau siap - siap" Baekhyun sudah mandi namun masih memakai baju rumah sehingga kelihatan belum mandi

CLECK

"Aku sudah siap" Sehun keluar dari kamar sebelah dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam ketat. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun kompak memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam ketat sehingga membuat mereka semakin tampan dan gelar tiga pangeran sangat cocok untuk mereka

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar" Baekhyun pamit dan dengan secepat kilat rapi - rapi karena malu dengan pria tampan yang sudah siap - siap sebelumnya

"Ayo kita turun saja kebawah" Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk turun dan menunggu diruang tamu daripada dikamar sekalian berkeliling disekitar rumah Luhan yang sangat megah

Setelah turun dari tangga, Chanyeol kembali terpana dengan lukisan - lukisan yang terpajang dirumah Luhan yang sangat indah.

"Wah... Pasti harganya mahal" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri sambil mengamati lukisan tersebut

"Tidak, harganya tidak mahal" seseorang menjawab rasa penasaran Chanyeol

"Eomma" Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan terkejut karena Eomma Luhan yang menjawab rasa penasarannya tadi

"Lukisan itu adalah karya Luhan" Eomma Luhan menjelaskan bahwa karya lukisan tersebut adalah hasil karya anaknya sehingga dirinya mengatakannya tidak mahal

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Luhan bisa membuat karya secantik itu

"Benar, Luhan adalah orang yang berbakat" Eomma Luhan mengenang dimana Luhan mampu menyelesaikan sepuluh lukisan dalam waktu tiga jam dan hasil lukisannya dijual secara langsung

"Aku juga salut dengan Luhan, dia terlihat seperti wanita polos namun dia adalah anak kolengmerat juga" Chanyeol paling tidak percaya hingga sekarang adalah keramahan Luhan dengan harta yang dimilikinya

"Dia memang begitu, karena menurutnya semua harta itu hanya milik kedua orang tuanya dan tidak bisa dibawa hingga mati" Eomma Luhan memang masih tidak percaya putrinya mampu hidup dari kata mewah

"Dia cocok untuk menjadi contoh bagi anak orang kolengmerat"

"Tetapi Luhan memiliki banyak sisi negatif, jadilah diri sendiri dan itu akan lebih baik daripada meniru orang lain"

"Ayo Eomma dan yang lainnya" Luhan sudah siap - siap dan semua terpana dengan kecantikannya yang bagai bidadari padahal tidak memakai make up

"Ayo" Eomma Luhan mengikuti anaknya dan diikuti yang lainnya sedangkan Sehun mengumpat karena kenapa cewek secantik Luhan bisa judes kali

..

..

..

"Ini indah sekali" Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika di daerah ganggam terdapat sebuah rumah biasa namun terdapat kolam renang, kolam ikan, dan pepohon sejuk yang membuat kita semakin nyaman untuk melihatnya

"Iya, ini juga milik kami" Eomma Luhan merawat rumah kecil tersebut dengan sangat telaten

"Banyak sekali rumah Eomma" Kris tidak habis pikir kenapa rumah ini dibangun dengan desain lebih simple daripada rumah utama yang tadi

"Ini karena permintaan Luhan, biasanya kami makan malam disini dan itu akan sangat indah"

Semuanya mengerti jika Luhan lebih suka hidup sewajarnya tidak seperti banyakan putri kolongmerat yang ingin selalu terlihat elegan dan mewah

"Ayo duduk disana" semuanya duduk dikursi taman panjang dan menikmati udara sejuk ditambah kolam ikan yang penuh dengan ikan warna - warni yang akan menghiasi hari - harimu menjadi lebih tenang

"Kita pesan makan malam dulu Eomma" Baekhyun dan Luhan pamit untuk memesan makan malam direstorant tepat disamping rumahnya

"Baiklah" Eomma Luhan ditemani ketiga pria tampan yang masih terpana dengan rumahnya tersebut

"Apakah kalian berteman baik dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun?"

"Kami sangat akrab Eomma" Chanyeol memang akrab sedangkan Kris hanya ikutan akrab namun Sehun sangat tidak suka dengan Luhan

"Sehun, Eomma minta maaf atas perkataan Luhan yang sebelumnya" Eomma Luhan meminta maaf atas perkataan putrinya yang sangat tidak sopan

"Saya sudah memaafkannya" Sehun tersenyum lembut karena dirinya tidak tega marah pada Eomma Luhan yang sangat baik sedangkan Luhan sangat judes

"Luhan sebenarnya anak yang baik, namun dia suka memilih kawan karena selama ini banyak juga yang membullynya apalagi wanita yang tidak suka karena orang yang mereka sukai malah akrab dengan Luhan"

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut karena tidak pernah ada dibenaknya bahwa Luhan pernah dibully dan yang selama ini dipikirkannya adalah Luhan yang selalu membully orang lain

"Iya nak" Eomma Luhan terbawa suasana karena masa lalu anaknya yang buram

"MAKANAN DATANG" Baekhyun berteriak dari jauh sehingga semuanya bisa mendengar dan mungkin para tetangga sangat terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga

"Ayo makan" Eomma Luhan membuka tikar untuk makan bersama diatas tikar tersebut

"Biasanya kami suka makan diatas tikar" Luhan memberitahu karena dirinya bisa membaca raut wajah ketiga pria tersebut yang terkejut

"Baiklah" Kris mencoba untuk hidup seperti Luhan, mencoba tidak ada salahnya

Mereka semua sudah duduk dan makanan sudah tersaji didepan mereka sedangkan Sehun banyakan diam karena dirinya cukup terkejut dengan kesederhanaan Luhan.

"Wah, makanannya sangat enak" Chanyeol si happy virus sangat menyukai masakan yang enak walaupun harganya sangat murah

"Iya" Sehun dan Kris menimpali perkataan Chanyeol yang benar

Selesai makan mereka kembali kerumah utama karena Luhan kedinginan sedangkan yang lainnya tidak kenapa - kenapa.

"Kau istirahat saja nak" Eomma Luhan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kamar untuk beristirahat sedangkan yang lainnya berkumpul diruang tamu

"Bagaimana, menyengkan bukan jalan - jalan kemari" Baekhyun bertanya pada ketiga pangeran sekolah tersebut karena dirinya juga jatuh cinta pada pandnagan pertama pada kenidahan rumah Luhan

"Iya" mereka semua kompak menjawab karena memang sangat menyenangkan

"Kalian istirahat juga, aku mau kekamar" Baekhyun menyuruh yang lain untuk masuk kedalam kamar karena jujur saja badannya masih sangat pegal sehingga butuh istirahat

"Ayo" Sehun mengajak kedua hyungnya, terkadang Kris heran yang sebenarnya Leader itu dirinya atau Sehun

"Kalian jangan mesum dikamar" Sehun memperingatkan kedua hyungnya yang paling utama Chanyeol karena dia sangat mesum dan suka menonton video porno

"Enak saja" Kris tidak terima karena dirinya tidak semesum Chanyeol dan si maknae

"Mana tahu Kris hyung jadi korbannya Chanyeol hyung" Sehun ketawa saja mendengar nada marah Kris

"Tidak mungkin, yang iya dia akan menjadi korbanku" Kris tidak terima jika dirinya yang akan dimasuki Chanyeol

"Tidak, kau akan menjadi slaveku Kris" Chanyeol tidak mau menajdi slave karena posisinya harus sebagai master dan top

"Kalian main saja tetapi jangan ribut" Sehun masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mau mempedulikan Kris dan Chanyeol yang sibuk saling mengejek

"Sudah, ayo masuk" Kris mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya karena bisa - bisa Chanyeol menjadi korbannya yang pertama sedangkan mereka semua adalah staight cuma sering meremas penis satu sama lain

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kris dan meremas selangkangan Kris dengan kuat sedangkan Kris kesakitan dan menendang bokong Chanyeol denga kuat.

"Dasar setan kau" Kris mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan meremas kasar penis Chanyeol ayng masih tertidur

"Kau juga" Chanyeol tidak terima dan membalas perbuatan Kris hingga mereka kecapekan sendiri dan tertidur dalam keadaan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka kompak terkadang mereka jahil dan sebagainya, itulah persahabatan yang indah dan saling memahami

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

CLECK

"Bagaimana, siapa yang menang?" Sehun masuk kedalam kamar hyungnya dan bertanya mengenai yang semalam

"Tidak ada yang menang" Kris menjawab santai sambil bangun dari ranjang dan mendekati Sehun

"Lalu? AKH... Hyung" Sehun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun Kris sudah mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur dan kesempatan ini digunakan Kris dan Chanyeol untuk mengerjai maknae mereka yang mesumnya keterlewatan

"Chanyeol.. Ayo kerjain maknae kita" Kris menggelitik semua badan Sehun dan tiba didaerah selangkangan Sehun Kris hanya meremasnya dengan sedikit ekstra tenaga

"ARGH... SAKIT HYUNG... ARGH..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika dirinya yang akan menjadi korban keusilan hyungnya

"Masih berani membully hyung lagi?" Kris semakin iseng dengan meremas penis sang maknae

"Tidak hyung.. ARGH..." Sehun menjawab dengan susah payah kemudian Kris melepaskan tangannya dari selangkangan Sehun dan turun dari ranjang karena takut Sehun meremas kembali penis mereka

"Awas kalian" Sehun mengelus penisnya yang kesakitan dari luar celana

"Ayo mandi" Chanyeol mengajak Kris untuk mandi sedangkan Sehun yang sudah mandi hanya menunggu hyungnya sambil mengusap sayang penisnya yang kesakitan

..

..

..

"Ayo sarapan" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan semangat sedangkan yang lain sudah bosan menunggu Baekhyun yang sangat lama melakukan ritual mandi dan ritual kecantikannya

"Kau yang kelamaan" Luhan menggerutu karena sepupunya yang kelamaan

"Maaf" Baekhyun menjawab sekedar dan duduk disamping Chanyeol

"Hari ini kalian mau kembali ke Seoul?" Eomma Luhan bertanya sambi memakan sarapannya

"Iya Eomma" Luhan menjawab karena jujur saja dirinya masih ingin di Ganggam karena dirinya akan sulit berpisah dari rumah kecillnya yang menyejukkan hati siapa saja

"Baiklah, Eomma akan siapkan makanan yang untuk kalian makan selama diperjalanan" Eomma Luhan mengambil cemilan yang bisa dimakan anak - anaknya untuk diperjalanan

"Lu, kau tidak marah kan karena kami bermain kerumahmu" Kris bertanya karena takut Luhan tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka

"Tidak, aku tidak marah" Luhan ingin sekali meneriaki kalau dia tidak menyukai Sehun namun percuma karena semuanya terbius dalam ketampanan pria tersebut termasuk eommanya sendiri

"Kita memiliki tugas project tentang makalah, sehingga satu kelompok terdiri dari satu pria dan satu wanita. Ayo tentukan kelompok kita"

"Aku dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun sehingga memilih orang tersebut sebagai partnernya

"Aku dengan Kyungsoo" Kris memilih Kyungsoo karena dirinya hanya akrab dengan Kyungsoo

"Aku..." Sehun ragu untuk menjawab dengan Luhan karena bisa dipastikan bahwa Luhan tidak akan suka dengannya

"Kau denganku saja" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan spontan karena memang dikelas mereka sudah banyakan pas dan berpasangan untuk kelompok ini

"Baiklah" Sehun menurut saja

"Tema kali ini adalah tentang persahabatan" Kris memberitahu tema tentang tugas kali ini terdengar sangat gampang namun sulit untuk dilakukan

"Baik" semua kompak menjawab dan kemudian Eomma Luhan datang sambil membawa sebungkus kantungan besar yang sangat padat

"Ini untuk kalian" Eomma Luhan memberikan kantungan tersebut pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun menerimanya dengan sopan sambil tersenyum ramah

"Kita berangkat sekarang? Takutnya nanti macet" Kris bertanya kemudian yang lain mengangguk setuju karena Seoul dan Ganggam adalah kota yang sangat macet

"Kami permisi Eomma" satu persatu pamit pada Eomma Luhan dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil sambil membawa kantungan dari Eomma Luhan

"Bye" Eomma Luhan dan anak - anaknya saling melambai hingga mobil tersebut hilang dari pandangannya

..

..

..

"Ini untuk kalian saja" setelah sampai di apartement kecil Luhan memberikan sisa makanan yang ada diplastik kepada Kris cs karena dirinya sudah bosan memakan makanan ringan buatan eommanya

"Baiklah, terima kasih Lu" Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati karena memang dirinya sangat kuat makan

"Kami duluan ya" Luhan dan Baekhyun pamit duluan dan turun dari mobil

Selama diperjalanan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan makan sedangkan Sehun lebih banyak memainkan ponselnya.

"Luhan baik sekali jadi orang" Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan memberikan makanan tersebut pada mereka

"Memang dia baik" Kris mengetahui Luhan baik namun dirinya biasa saja dan tidak memberi respon lebih

"Sehun, coba kalau dia jadi kekasihmu" Chanyeol mengandaikan bahwa Sehun memiliki istri seperti Luhan

"Kepalamu hyung, bisa - bisa penisku dipotongnya karena kami akan selalu bertengkar" Sehun kesal karena otak Chanyeol terkadang yang tidak - tidak

"Tapi sebelum dia memotong penis besarmu maka dia akan mencobanya sebentar.. ARGH..." Chanyeol berbicara sambil makan dengan santai sehingga tidak memperhatikan tangan nakal Sehun menjalar kepahanya dan meremas kuat selangkangannya

"Makanya otak jangan mesum, kau coba berikan penismu ini pada Baekhyun" Sehun kesal karena otak hyungnya selalu yadong sehingga dirinya ikutan yadong sama seperti kedua hyungnya

"Sehun.. Lepas dulu dek,,, sakit.. ARGH..." Chanyeol betul - betul kesakitan dan kesusahan bernafas karena remasan Sehun pada penisnya sungguh keras

Sehun melepaskan remasannya dan Chanyeol menghirup udara dengan rakusnya "Hahh... Hahhh..."

"Baru segitu sudah sakit, tadi aku dikerjai sama kalian berdua saja tidak ada begitu" Sehun melihat Chanyeol hyung sangat lebay sedangkan dirinya disiksa sama kedua hyungnya tidak ada lebay begitu

"Tolong dibedakan ya maknae kurang ajar. Kami meremas penismu tapi tidak sesakit yang kau berikan pada kami" Chanyeol kesal karena lagi – lagi Sehun membanggakan dirinya padahal remasan hyungnya yang tidak terlalu kuat meremas penis maknae mereka\

"Terserah" Sehun tidak bisa mengelak karena memang benar bahwa remasannya adalah yang terkuat dibandingkan dengan remasan Chanyeol dan Kris hyung pada selangkangannya

"Sudah, ayo turun" Kris menyuruh semuanya untuk turun karena sudah sampai dirumah Sehun, biasanya rumah Sehun adalah rumah tempat mereka sering berkumpul dan bermain bahkan orang tua Sehun sudah mereka anggap seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri

..

..

..

Pagi harinya sekolah SM tepat dikelas B13 sangat ribut karena Luhan dibully oleh kakak kelas yang iri melihat kedekatan Luhan dengan Sehunnya.

"Hei... dasar miskin, jangan suka dekat – dekat dengan Sehunku" Hyuna yang dikenal sebagai kakak kelas langsung memarahi Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kelas

"Urusanmu apa? Lagian kau kira aku mau dekat – dekat dengan Sehun?" Luhan geram kenapa semua hidupnya penuh dengan orang yang bernama Sehun

"Dasar murahan..." Hyuna berniat menjambak rambut Luhan namun sebuah suara menghentikan segala aktifitas dikelas tersebut

"STOP" Sehun marah karena terjadi keributan dikelasnya sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dari belakang

"Se.. Sehun" Hyuna tidak menyangka jika Sehun yang berteriak marah

"Kau ngapain kemari" Sehun muak karena lagi – lagi Hyuna selalu menggangu semua orang termasuk fansnya

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada yeoja miskin ini Hun" Hyuna tanpa tahu malu sok akrab memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Hun

"Siapa yeoja miskin yang kau bilang?" Sehun ingin memastikan kalau mata dan pendengarannya tidak salah

"Luhan si yeoja miskin" Hyuna mengatakannya sambil tersenyum karena menurutnya Sehun akan membela dirinya bukan si miskin

"Ok, lalu hubungannya denganmu jika dia miskin apa?" Sehun mengangguk – angukkan kepala namun bertanya hal yang paling utama sedangkan Hyuna tidak mampu menjawab dengan benar

"Itu.. Itu karena dia sok akrab denganmu" Hyuna menemukan jawaban yang sangat tidak berhubungan dengan kata miskin

"Banyak sekali kesalahanmu Nona, yang pertama Luhan bukan orang miskin dan yang kedua dia tidak sok akrab denganku karena kami memang akrab" Sehun menjabarkan kesalahan Hyuna yang sangat tidak masuk akal

"Tidak miskin darimana nya? Lihat penampilannya seperti gembel" Hyuna heran kenapa Sehun membela gadis miskin tersebut

"Semalam kami baru dari rumahnya di Ganggam yang merupakan kawasan orang kaya, rumahnya sangat besar lalu alasan dia terlihat biasa – biasa saja karena dirinya tidak ingin memamerkan harta kedua orang tuanya. Bukan seperti dirimu Nona yang selalu pamer, cantik bukan karena make up namun akan keluar dengan sendirinya" Sehun memberitahu segala kelebihan Luhan dan itu membuat beberapa orang terkejut karena baru mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah orang kaya namun tidak terlalu membanggakan harta kedua orang tuanya

"Benarkah?" Hyuna tidak meyangka jika ceritanya seperti itu

"Ya, dan sekarang kau keluar dari kelas kami. KELUAR" pada saat teriakan Sehun maka Hyuna keluar dengan lari – lari karena takut Sehun bertambah emosi padanya sedangkan Luhan tersenyum setidaknya Sehun masih peduli padanya walaupun kata maaf belum didapatkannya dari teman sebangkunya yang tampan itu

"Kau tidak apa Lu" Sehun bertanya mengenai kondisi Luhan sedangkan Luhan memberikan senyumannya sehingga membuat Sehun terpana

"Aku baik - baik saja, terima kasih Hun" setidaknya Luhan harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena teman sebangkunya sudah peduli padanya

"Baiklah, ayo duduk" Sehun membawa Luhan duduk dibangku mereka sedangkan yang lainnya menatap masih tidak percaya bahwa Luhan adalah orang kaya dan yang kedua hubungan Luhan dan Sehun semakin akrab

"Lain kali jika dia berani menggangumu, kau lapor saja padaku" Sehun sangat geram dengan Hyuna karena selama ini banyak fansnya yang diganggu sama seperti Luhan

"Hm, baiklah" Luhan hanya mengiyakan saja namun dia masih tidak berani membuat orang lain bertengkar hebat karenanya

"Lu, kau bisa jujur padaku" Sehun ingin menanyakan masalah privasi sehingga meminta izin terlebih dahulu dengan caranya sendiri

"Apa?" Luhan melihat Sehun dengan heran karena rasanya mereka seperti teman lama yang jumpa kembali

"Apa selama ini kau sering dibully" Sehun bertanya karena tadi Luhan juga hampir dibully sama Hyuna

"Hm, aku sering dibully" Luhan mengatakannya dengan jujur sambil menutup matanya mengingat masa lalunya yang suram

"Kenapa kau sering dibully?" Sehun heran karena menurutnya Luhan adalah orang yang baik

"Itu karena menurut mereka Aku lebih cantik sehingga pacar mereka jatuh dalam pesonaku tetapi aku tidak pernah merebut kekasih mereka apalagi berpacaran" Luhan sangat mengingat masa lalunya yang dicap sebagai wanita murahan karena merebut kekasih orang lain

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau memiliki kami untuk melindungimu" Sehun merasa janggal mengatakannya karena dirinya sama Luhan juga tidak terlalu akrab

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bertanya hal privasiku sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya hal privasimu" Luhan ingin mengetahui masa lalu Sehun yang juga suram

"Boleh" Sehun tidak bisa menolak pertanyaan Luhan karena dirinya juga sudah bertanya mengenai privasi orang lain

"Kenapa kau kemari lari ketika aku mengejekmu" Luhan bertanya melalui kata - kata lain karena dia tidak mau kehilangan teman seperti Sehun

"Itu karena dulu aku memiliki kekasih namun dia dibully sama teman - teman perempuannya karena cemburu kalau kekasihku bisa menjadi kekasih dari seorang Oh Sehun"

"Itu tindakan yang tidak bermoral" Luhan tidak menyangka jika hidup Sehun penuh dengan masalah seperti itu

"Hm, makanya aku tidak terlalu mau berteman dengan wanita karena takut mereka akan jatuh kedalam pesonaku dan ujung - ujungnya menyakiti orang yang dekat dengan kita" Sehun sangat sedih ketika meningat masa lalunya namun janji adalah janji

"Tetapi tidak semua orang seperti itu, cobalah untuk melihat kedepan. Banyak wanita yang tidak seperti itu contohnya aku, aku tidak pernah ingin berdekatan denganmu sedangkan Hyuna mengagungkanmu" Luhan memberikan penjelasan bahwa didunia ini tidak ada yang terlalu jahat dan tidak ada yang terlalu baik

"Pagi anak - anak" seorang guru wanita menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan lanjut belajar hingga pelajaran selesai, Luhan dan Sehun merupakan salah satu murid teladan sehingga fokus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan guru

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

"Hun, boleh aku pinjam catatanmu. Aku ingin mencatat dari awal" Luhan meminjam catatan Sehun karena dirinya anak baru sehingga ada yang ketinggalan juga dalam materi

"Catatan apa?" Sehun bertanya karena banyak sekali catatan dan Luhan kurang menjelaskan secara lengkap

"Catatan kimia, ada yang ketinggalan" Luhan meminjam catatan pelajaran yang paling ditakutkannya, memang Luhan memang bukan murid yang bodoh namun pelajaran tersebut sangat menantang dirinya

"Ini" Sehun memberikannya setelah mencari buku tersebut didalam tasnya

Luha membuka buku tersebut dan terkejut karena tulisan Sehun sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang cowok.

"Tulisanmu sangat rapi Hun" Luhan tanpa segan memuji kemampuan Sehun menulis dengan rapi

"Dari dulu orang tuaku memaksa untuk belajar dan belajar sehingga semuanya menjadi sangat perfect" Sehun sangat mengingat dimana ketika masa kecilnya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan belajar dan belajar

"Setidaknya kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat" Luhan setuju dengan orang tua Sehun yang mendidik anaknya dengan tegas

"Benarkah?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika akan ada yang memujinya walaupun selama ini sudah banyak yang memujinya

"Hm, aku saja iri denganmu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan secara gamblang

"Iri kenapa?" Sehun heran karena Luhan juga murid yang pintar jadi hal apa yang diirikan dari dirinya

"Karena kau lebih pintar" itulah yang sangat Luhan irikan dari Sehun

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu" Sehun mengusulkan ide tersebut agar Luhan tidak terlalu iri dengannya

"Benarkah?" Luhan terkejut karena perkataan Sehun bagaikan petir disiang bolong

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk dengan kerennya dan membuat Luhan berpikir jam berapa dia memiliki waktu

"Bagimana jika nanti sore dan sekalian kau makan malam diapartementku" Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara memasakkan Sehun makan malam

"Baiklah" Sehun mengangguk setuju dan mencoba untuk akrab dengan Luhan seperti yang dikatakan Kris dan Chaneyol bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang baik

"Aku pulang dulu ya Hun. Bye" Luhan pamit pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun baru saja siap membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan keluar dari kelas setelah Luhan duluan keluar

"Kenapa lama sekali" Chanyeol meninju kepala Sehun pelan karena kesal dengan maknaenya yang sangat lambat hari ini ketika Sehun baru saja menghampiri mereka

"Jangan dipukul nanti bisa bodoh seperti Hyung" Sehun sangat tidak terima dipukul kepalanya walaupun sepelan apapun karena menurut ajaran kedua orang tuanya hal itu bisa membuatnya menjadi bodoh

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol jelas terkejut karena baru Sehun orang pertama yang mengatakannya bodoh

"Sudah – sudah, kenapa lama Hun?" Kris melerai dan mengambil ahli untuk bertanya pada sang maknae mengenai keterlambatannya

"Tadi Luhan meminjam catatanku dan nanti sore aku akan ke apartementnya untuk belajar bersama" Sehun menjelaskannya dengan sangat baik kepada Kris karena hyungnya yang satu itu tidak pernah bermain kasar seperti Chanyeol si happy virus

"Cie sudah ada perkembangannya" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun sambil mencolek dagu sang maknae

"Kembang apanya? Hyung kira kue apa?" Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran hyungnya yang disebut happy virus ini

"Bukan, perkembangan kalau Sehun sudah mulai bisa menerima Luhan" Chanyeol masih sambil senyum menggoda dan mencolek dagu adik kesayangannya

"Biasa saja" Sehun sadar karena dirinya dan Luhan sudah mulai menjadi akrab namun bukan seperti yang dikatakan hyungnya

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Kris senang karena pada akhirnya Sehun bisa menerima wanita dengan baik sebagai teman saja sudah syukur

"Ayo Hyung" Sehun masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam mobil

"Hyung didepan, aku lagi malas dengan Hyung" Sehun mengusir Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya karena biasanya Chanyeol akan duduk disamping pengemudi dan bisa dipastikan bahwa Chanyeol akan bertanya dari A sampai Z

"Ish.. Dasar maknae lucifer" Chanyeol merengut namun tetap pindah dan duduk disamping Kris

"Kita makan diluar atau dirumah?" Kris bertanya karena biasanya mereka lebih sering makan bersama dan kedua orang tua mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena mereka semua adalah sahabat

"Makan dirumah saja Hyung" Sehun lebih suka masakan rumah daripada yang direstorant karena bumbu penyedapnya lebih banyak yang direstorant

"Baiklah" Kris juga setuju karena masakan rumah lebih sehat dan membuat mereka tidak gampang gendut

..

..

..

Sore harinya Sehun datang ke apartement Luhan sendirian dengan membawa mobilnya yang sangat jarang dibawanya kemana - mana. Sehun tahu apartement Luhan karena tadi siang Luhan meneleponnya dan memberitahu alamatnya.

TING TONG - TING TONG

"Sebentar" Luhan berteriak dari dalam agar tamunya tidak membunyikan bel dengan berulang - ulang

CLECK

"Oh, Sehun. Silahkan masuk" Luhan terkejut karena yang datang adalah Sehun 

"Hm" Sehun masuk kedalam apartement Luhan dan terpana karena apartementnya sangat rapi

"Siapa yang data... Eh Sehun?" Baekhyun yang niatnya ingin bertanya pada Luhan siapa yang datang namun ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar cukup terkejut karena menemukan Sehun yang datang sebagai tamu

"Hai Baek" Sehun menyapa ramah Baekhyun yang masih setia memasang wajah terkejutnya

"Kau mau minum apa Hun" Baekhyun bertanya karena tamunya adalah temannya sendiri

"Tidak usah Baek" Sehun segan meminta minum dan juga didalam tasnya udah ada minum yang dia bawa sendiri

"Oh, nanti kalau haus bilang saja" Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau Sehun adalah orang yang pemalu

"Hm, ayo kita mulai Lu" Sehun dan Luhan memulai belajarnya. Sehun menerangkan dengan baik dan jelas sedangkan Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama namun perhatiannya justru jatuh kedalam pesona Sehun ketika menerangkan

"Sudah mengerti Lu?" Sehun bertanya setelah selesai menjelaskan sedangkan Luhan tidaka da respon dan bagaikan patung yang selalu tersenyum

"LU" Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Luhan dan barulah Luhan sadar dari lamunannya

"Eh? Kenapa Hun?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuat Sehun semakin curiga dengan teman barunya yang satu ini

"Aku sudah selesai menjelaskannya, apa kau mengerti?" Sehun bertanya dengan tenang

"Tidak semua" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya karena malu ketahuan tidak fokus belajar

"Hah... Aku tahu aku tampan namun tolong fokus jika aku sedang mengajarmu" Sehun menghela nafas untuk mencoba sabar dengan teman barunya

"Hm, Baiklah" Luhan mengangguk malu karena dirinya sangat ketahuan sedang mengamati ketampanan orang yang didepannya

"Hun, aku boleh tanya padamu?" Luhan sangat heran dengan Sehun

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab permintaan Luhan sambil fokus pada buku pelajarannya

"Kau itu manusia atau dewa, kenapa tampan sekali" Luhan tanpa sadar memuji Sehun dengan blak - blakkan

"Hahaha... Tentu saja aku manusia" Sehun senang karena Luhan memujinya dan rasanya kalau Luhan memujinya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat

"Tapi kau sangat tampan" Luhan masih setia memandang wajah Sehun yang benar - benar tampan

"Kau juga cantik Lu" perkataan singkat Sehun membuat wajah Luhan merona dan merasa diirnya nge-fly karena ucapan Sehun

"Terima kasih" Luhan malu karena pujian tersebut

"Sudah, ayo belajar. Katanya tadi siang mau belajar" Sehun kembali ke mode tegas agar mereka belajar hari ini tidak sia - sia dan membuang waktu

"Baiklah" Luhan memantapkan hatinya untuk belajar dulu dan jangan memandang ketampanan Sehun saja

Mereka belajar selama satu jam karena Luhan kali ini fokus mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Sehun. Dan malam sudah tiba, Luhan menelepon delivery untuk mengantar makan malam mereka KFC.

"Kenapa pesan KFC banyak sekali" Baekhyun terkejut karena setelah deliverynya datang, makanan yang dibawa sang delivery sangat banyak dan melebihi makan mereka biasanya

"Tentu saja, kan ada Sehun" Luhan malas menjawab pertanyaan tidak bermutu milik Baekhyun

"Lalu?" Baekhyun masih belum mengerti dengan maksud sepupunya

"Dia kan pria Baekhyun, lalu makannya pasti banyak" Luhan kesal karena harus menjelaskannya secara detail atau memang si Baekhyun tidak peka jadi manusia

"Oh" Baekhyun mengerti dan memulai makannya diikuti Sehun dan Luhan

"Ini punyamu" Luhan memberikan paha ayam sebanyak tiga potong kepada Sehun dan jangan tanya darimana Luhan tahu Sehun suka makan paha karena Luhan bisa membaca dari raut wajah Sehun

"Banyak kali Lu" Sehun terkejut karena terlalu banyak makan tiga potong paha ayam

"Tidak apa, ini masih banyak lagi" Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk makan semuanya

Mereka makan dengan nikmat apalagi ditambah minum pepsi yang mereka beli sendiri. Sehun memakannya dengan lahap dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun makan lebih banyak dari porsi biasanya. Mungkin karena dekat - dekat dengan Luhan jadi begitu.

"Hun, kau tambah saja kalau masih lapar" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk menambah nasi dan ayamnya jika masih lapar karena merek memasak nasi tadi sangat banyak dan cukup untuk makan bersama

"..." Sehun masih makan dan segan mengatakan ya sehingga Luhan dengan senang hati memberikan satu potong paha ayam yang tertinggal kedalam piring Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengucapkan terima kasih karena mulutnya sedang penuh dengan makanan

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun membersihkan semuanya karena hari ini adalah jadwal dia untuk bersih - bersih.

"Ah... Aku tidak menyangka jika wanita seperti kalian banyak makan" Sehun yang sudah kenyang duduk disofa dan sangat tidak menyangka dengan kemampuan makan Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Walaupun aku makan banyak aku tidak akan gemuk tapi Baekhyun cepat gemuk" itulah alasan kenapa Luhan lebih banyak memberikan ayam kepada Sehun daripada Baekhyun yang sudah mulai gemuk

"Yang iya badanku akan susah turun, dan tidak akan sixpack lagi" Sehun yang mengeluh karena program dietnya hancur hari ini

"Sudahlah, sekali - kali tidak apa" Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun sedang diet untuk membentuk ototnya dan sixpacknya

"Minum ini Hun" Baekhyun datang dari dapur dan memberikan orange juice pada Sehun yang sedang duduk disofa

"Alamak, sudah kenyang Baek" Sehun sangat terkejut karena perutnya sudah sangat kenyang namun dipaksa minum orange juice lagi

"Nanti saja minumnya setelah isi perutmu agak reda" Baekhyun hanya memberikan minumannya saja bukan menyuruhnya minum sekarang juga karena mereka semua sudah sangat kekenyangan

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk saja dan rebahan disofa karena terlalu kenyang

Mereka berbicara singkat hingga handphone Sehun berdering dan menunjukkan nama Kris yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Hallo" Sehun mengangkat telepon dari hyungnya

"Sehun, kau ada dimana? Eommamu mencari dari tadi" Kris memberitahu maksud dan tujuannya menelepon sang maknae

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang ke Eomma Hyung. Aku sekarang dirumah Luhan dan sebentar lagi mau pulang" Sehun sangat lupa untuk mengabari eommanya

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu malam pulangnya" Kris memperingatkan adiknya untuk tidak terlalu malam pulang, diantara mereka bertiga semua orang tua percaya pada Kris karena Kris lebih dewasa dan bisa diandalkan

"Iya hyung" Sehun paham dengan peringatan hyungnya karena tidak mau merepotkan dan membuat orang tuanya cemas

Sehun meminum orange juice buatan Baekhyun dengan sekali teguk dan langsung bangkit dari sofa.

"Lu, aku pulang ya" Sehun pamitan sedangkan Luhan bangun dari sofa dan mengantar Sehun hingga menuju mobilnya

"Hati - hati Hun" Luhan takut Sehun mengebut dimalam hari dan mereka saling melambai hingga mobilnya tidak nampak dari apartementnya

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah sampai rumah Sehun langsung menemui Eommanya yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Eomma" Sehun menemukan eommanya yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tamu

"Nak, darimana saja nak" Eomma Sehun walaupun sudah dikasih tahu sama Kris namun tetap ingin tahu dari anaknya sendiri

"Dari rumah teman habis belajar bersama Eomma" Sehun memeluk eommanya untuk memberikan ketenangan karena sekarang dirinya sudah dirumah dengan selamat

"Sudah, kamu istirahat saja" Eomma Sehun menyuruh anaknya istirahat karena pasti anaknya lelah sehabis belajar dan juga selama ini anaknya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan yang namanya belajar

"Aku permisi Eomma" Sehun pamit dan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Sehun" Chanyeol menerjang tubuh sang maknae ketika memasuki kamar

"Aduh, kau berat Hyung" Sehun keberatan dan hampir limbung ketika hyungnya meloncat kedalam pelukannya

"Sorry hehehe..." Chanyeol menyadari kalau badanya berat dan langsung turun dari pelukan adiknya

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kris bertanya dengan santai sambil melirik Sehun

"Luhan hari ini otaknya agak kurang encer sehingga lama untuk mencerna semuanya" Sehun tidak mungkin kejadinya secara detail kepada hyungnya karena bisa - bisa dirinya akan dibully selama berbulan - bulanan

"Benarkah?" Kris tidak percaya karena selama ini yang diketahuinya bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang pintar sama seperti Sehun

"Hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk karena bisa dipastikan bahwa semua orang tidak akan percaya dengan omongannya sementara kejadian sebenarnya seperti itu

"Yasudah, ayo tidur" Kris menarik tangan Sehun untuk tidur ditengah seperti biasa mereka tidur jika bersama

"Kenapa kalian tidur disini" Sehun tidak terima karena tempat tidurnya akan menjadi sempit

"Karena Eommamu tadi menyuruh kami kemari jadi sekalian saja" Kris menjawab sambil menutup mata dan mencari posisi aman untuk tidur

"Sudah kau tidur saja dan jangan banyak bicara" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya karena malas berbicara dengan sang maknae dalam keadaan ngantuk

"Awas saja kau" Sehun geram namun badannya sudah lelah sehingga dirinya lebih banyak diam dan mengalah untuk kali ini

..

..

..

"Hoam..." Sehun terbangun karena sinar mentari dimusim semi yang memasuki jendela kamarnya

"Hyung, ayo bangun kita mau sekolah" Sehun membangunkan kedua hyungnya namun tidak ada yang merespon sehingga Sehun sangat kesal. Jika ini dianimasi maka kalian bisa melihat asap diatas kepala Sehun yang siap meledak

Sehun merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan alaram pagi pada kedua hyungnya.

"ARGH..."

"ARGH..."

"Bagus kalian berdua sudah bangun, ayo mandi dan kita harus sekolah" Sehun senang karena trik alaramnya sangat berfungsi dengan cara meremas selangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hyung bersamaan

"SEHUN... ARGH... BAGAIMANA MAU BANGUN KALAU... ARGH... PENIS KAMI KAU REMAS... ARGH..." Kris kesusahan bicara karena remasan Sehun semakin kuat pada selangkangan mereka

"ARGH... KRIS HYUNG BETUL HUN... ARGH..." Chanyeol sangat kesakitan jika sudah Sehun bermain kasar pada penisnya

"Baiklah, ayo mandi" Sehun melepaskan remasannya dan beranjak kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya dan diikuti kedua hyungnya dengan wajah kesal karena membangunkan dengan cara yang tidak elit

Selesai mandi Sehun cs langsung ke sekolah karena mereka sudah mau terlambat dan semua ini karena Chanyeol yang sibuk membalas dendam akibat perbuatan maknae lucifernya.

"Gara - gara Hyung kita jadi terlambat" Sehun memarahi Chanyeol karena hampir terlambat

"Apa? Semuanya gara - gara kau duluan" Chanyeol tidak terima disalahkan karena memang semuanya berasal dari maknaenya

"Sudah jangan ribut nanti kita jadi terlambat benaran" Kris mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata karena mereka mau terlambat dan sesampainya di sekolah Sehun cs langsung menuju kantin untuk membeli sarapan dan memakannya didalam kelas dengan terpaksa

"Kenapa kalian lama" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang baru saja duduk dikursinya

"Semuanya karena Chanyeol" Sehun menceritakan singkat saja dan tidak mungkin jika dia mengatakan jika Chanyeol mengerjainya habis - habisan dan mau taruh dimana mukanya jika orang lain tahu

"Oh" Luhan mengerti dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan membaca bukunya seperti biasa

"Kau mau makan roti? Aku ada lebih" Luhan bertanya karena dia membawa roti sangat banyak

"Boleh" Sehun menerimanya karena sangat lapar dan sarapannya sudah habis dimakan namun masih kurang kenyang

"Ini" Luhan memberikannya karena tadi dia sudah makan didalam perjalanan menuju sekolah

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Luhan susah nafas

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk semangat karena senang melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu

..

..

..

Sepulang sekolah Sehun pisah jalan dengan kedua hyungnya karena dia ingin jalan - jalan disekitar taman sebelum pulang kerumah namun nasibnya sangat sial hari ini.

"Hai Sehun" seorang wanita cantik menyapa Sehun

"KAU!" Sehun geram karena bertemu dengan Jiyeon yang merupakan orang yang sudah membully kekasihnya dulu

"Hai sayang" Jiyeon hingga saat ini hatinya masih mencintai Sehun

"Silahkan pergi, aku muak melihatmu" Sehun ingin beranjak pergi karena tidak suka berdekatan dengan Jiyeon

"Jangan terburu - buru sayang" Jiyeon menarik tangan Sehun hingga Sehun tidak sengaja mendorong Jiyeon hingga jatuh ketanah dan seseorang melihatnya langsung marah

"WOI!" seorang pria menghampiri Jiyeon dan membantunya berdiri

"Aku baik - baik saja" Jiyeon mengatakannya sambil memberikan senyuman palsunya

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kasar sekali dengan wanita" pria tersebut tidak menerima jika ada seorang pria mengasari wanita

"Kau yang siapa?" Sehun menantang balik

"Aku adalah kekasihnya" pria tersebut menjawab dengan mantap

"Nghh... Kau kekasih dari wanita ini. Sangat disayangkan karena wanita disampingmu adalah wanita yang suka membully orang lain" Sehun menyindir pria didepannya

"Tidak" Jiyeon mengelak sedangkan Nichkun ingin mendengarkan apa yang dimaksud dari orang tersebut dan menolak penjelasan dari kekasihnya

"Maksudmu?" Nichkun tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan pria tersebut

"Dia adalah orang sangat jahat, dia membully kekasihku karena cemburu dan intinya dia masih menyukaiku hingga saat ini karena tadi dia memanggilku dengan kata sayang sehingga aku mendorongnya" Sehun menceritakan sambil menatap sinis Jiyeon

"Tidak, semua tidak benar" Jiyeon menangis palsu untuk meyakinkan kekasihya

"Kau tidak lihat dia menangis" Nichkun mendekati Sehun dan memberikan satu hantaman tepat dirahang

"Sialan kau" Sehun membalas dengan memberikan satu hantaman tepat dirahang orang tersebut dan mereka berkelahi hingga Nichkun kalah dan tidak berdaya sedangkan Jiyeon ketakutan karena takut Sehun membunuhnya

"Tidak ada gunanya kau membela dia" Sehun memperingatkan Nichkun yang terlalu membela kekasih liciknya

Sehun berlari kearah tidak tentu karena dirinya ingin sekali menjauh dari Jiyeon dan kekasihnya yang sangat memuakan. Setelah berlari selama dua menit tiba - tiba seseorang menghalangi jalannya dan dirinya terpaksa menabrak wanita tersebut.

"ARGH..." seorang wanita terjatuh karena terdorong oleh seseorang

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun meminta maaf karena dia juga salah berlarian ditengah jalan

"Lain kali hati - hati kau... SEHUN" Luhan berniat menceramahi orang yang menabraknya namun ketika menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya membuatnya sangat terkejut

"Lu.. Luhan" Sehun juga sama terkejutnya karena kondisinya sekarang sangat berantakan

"Kau kenapa Hun?" Luhan panik ketika melihat tubuh Sehun penuh dengan luka dan memar

"Tidak apa" Sehun tidak mungkin memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya

"Ayo ikut aku, biar aku obati" Luhan membawa Sehun kerumahnya yang tidak jauh dari lokasi tersebut

"Kita mau kemana" Sehun heran dengan jalan yang dia lewati seperti pernah lewat namun tidak terlalu ingat dengan baik

"Kita ke apartementku, tidak jauh dari sini" Sehun sadar bahwa jalan ini memang sjudah pernah dilewatinya setelah Luhan memberitahu arah

Setelah sampai di apartement Luhan mengambil kotak p3k sedangkan Sehun berbaring diatas sofa karena dirinya sangat kelelahan.

"Naikkan kepalamu" Luhan memberikan perintah agar kepala Sehun naik sedikit dan tiduran dipahanya

"Apa tidak apa – apa?" Sehun bertanya karena ragu tiduran dipaha orang lain apalagi wanita

"Tida apa" Luhan memberikan anggukan kemudian Sehun merebahkan kepalanya tepat dipaha Luhan dan Luhan memulai membersihkan luka Sehun

"ARGH... Pelan – pelan Lu" Sehun kesakitan karena obat luka Luhan sangat perih dikulitnya yang terluka

"Sakit apanya? Tadi waktu berkelahi kau tidak merasakan sakit" Luhan kesal karena Sehun banyakan mengeluh

"Hehehe..." Sehun ketawa ngakak karena apa yang dikatakan Luhan sangat benar

"Tahan sebentar" Luhan mengoleskan obat luka pada wajah memar Sehun, ketika sedang terluka saja Sehun sangat tampan apalagi wajahnya ketika sembuh pasti akan lebih tampan

"Lu, jangan banyakan melamun. Aku tahu aku sangat tampan" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengamati wajahnya dan tidak mengacuhkannya

"ARGH..." Sehun berteriak kesakitan ketika Luhan menekannya terlalu kuat sedangkan Luhan yang baru sadar dari lamunannya terkejut dan baru sadar dengan kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya

"Aku minta maaf Hun, aku tidak sengaja" Luhan ketakutan karena menekannya terlalu kuat sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk – angguk tanda memaafkan

"Lu, aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengatakannya secara gamblang karena dia menyukai Luhan entah sejak kapan

"Apa?" Luhan mengorek kupingnya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar

"Tidak ada" Sehun malu karena sudah salah bicara dengan gamblang

"Ulangi Hun, aku yakin tadi kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu" Luhan merasa sangat yakin jika Sehun mengatakan sesuatu

"Hah... Aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu" Sehun berkata jujur dan berharap Luhan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama namun jika ditolak itu adalah hal wajar dan perasaan yang selama ini disimpan akhirnya bisa diungkapkan juga walaupun tidak terbalaskan

"Benarkah?" Luhan terkejut dan bertanya sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tanpa spasi

"Apa?" kini giliran Sehun yang tidak mendengar perkataan Luhan

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu juga Hun" Luhan tersenyum lembut karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun bangun dan mencium singkat bibir Luhan dan itu merupakan ciuman pertama mereka berdua

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku Hun, padahal waktu pertama jumpa wajahmu seperti tidak menyukaiku dan wajahmu seperti tembok datar" Luhan bertanya kepada kekasih barunya alasan kenapa dia bisa menyukai dirinya

"Hahaha... walaupun datar tetapi ganteng kan. Aku juga tidak tahu namun semakin lama kenal denganmu maka aku semakin menyukaimu" Sehun tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan tepat karena dia juga tiba – tiba menyukai sifat Luhan dan semua yang ada pada Luhan

"Baiklah" Luhan juga sama dengan Sehun mencintai dari sisi lainnya yang selama ini jarang diperlihatkan

"Tapi aku minta maaf karena tidak membawa bunga dan coklat untuk menembakmu" Sehun sangat malu karena tidak membuat persiapan sebelum menembak Luhan

"Tidak apa, yang kubutuhkan adalah pembuktian jika kau mencintaiku" Luhan tidak masalah dengan bunga dan coklat seperti banyakan orang

"Terima kasih Lu, itulah disebut Flying Get" Sehun memberitahu bahwa teknik yang dia gunakan adalah teknik flying get

"Flying Get maksudnya?" Luhan tidak mengerti dengan arti kata tersebut

"Flying Get adalah bahasa slange Jepang yang artinya mencuri start sebelum dimulai. Aku menembakmu sebelum memiliki persiapan apapun" Sehun menjelaskan kata tersebut sambil memberikan contoh agar kekasihnya mengerti

"Ah, aku mengerti" Luhan mengerti setelah dijelaskan kekasihnya

"Bagus jika kau sudah paham Lu"

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau tunggu sini biar aku telepon Kris untuk menjemputmu" Luhan beranjak mengambil handphonenya setelah selesai mengobati luka kekasihnya

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Sehun takut karena akan diceramahi kedua hyungnya

"Tidak, kau sedang terluka" Luhan ngotot dan menelepon Kris tanpa perstujuan kekasihnya

"Hallo Kris" Luhan menyapa ketika koneksinya sudah terhubung dan wajah Sehun cemburut berat

"Ada apa Lu" Kris meyimpan nomor Luhan karena mana tahu ada apa - apa dengan mereka

"Tolong kau jemput Sehun diapartement ku jalan xxx" Luhan memberitahu alasannya menelepon dan memberitahu alamatnya

"Oke" Kris mematikan sambungan telepon dan Luhan lega karena Sehunnya akan aman sampai dirumah

"Darimana kau mendapat nomor Kris Hyung" bukannya senang karena kekasihnya sangat perhatian padanya justru cemburu karena Luhan mendapatkan nomor Kris

"Kemarin kami saling tukar nomor" Luhan jujur karena memang begitu kejadiannya

"Lalu nomorku darimana kau dapat?" Sehun bertanya karena rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi

"Dari Kris, itupun semenjak kita sudah berbaikan"

"Kenapa begitu?" Sehun sangat tidak terima karena nomor handphonenya terakhir disimpan Luhan ke kontak

"Karena saat pertama jumpa aku sangat kesal padamu" Luhan menceritakan kesan pertamanya ketika bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya namun sekarang justru menjadi kekasihnya

"Benarkah?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya sangat kesal padanya pada pertemuan pertama

"Hm, tetapi setelah tahu alasanmu tidak menyukai wanita aku jadi mengerti dan mencoba memahami"

"Baguslah" Sehun senang karena pada akhirnya kekasihnya bisa paham kenapa dirinya bisa seperti itu

"Tapi kau belum jujur padaku, kenapa kau bisa luka seperti ini?" Luhan menuntut penjelasan kenapa kekasihnya bisa terluka parah seperti itu

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang membully kekasihku. Kemudian dia merayuku tetapi aku meghempasnya hingga jatuh diatas tanah dan kekasihnya datang dan mencari ribut denganku. Tetapi aku yang menang sehingga lukaku tidak parah... ARGH... SAKIT LU" Sehun menceritakan dari awal dan terakhir menyombongkan dirinya karena menang namun harus merasakan sakit ketika Luhan menekan luka diwajah tampannya

"Segitu saja sakit" Luhan kesal karena Sehun terlalu sombong dan arogan

"Iya, karena kau menekan lukanya" Sehun tidak terima dianggap sebagai banyak cakap

TING TONG - TING TONG

"Sebentar" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan membuka pintu karena sudah dipastikan bahwa itu Kris

"Mana dia Lu?" Kris heran karena bukan Sehun yang keluar dari apartement melainkan Luhan sang pemilik apartement

"Disofa, dia lagi istirahat" Kris mengerutkan keningnya kenapa Sehun harus sampai istirahat namun dirinya tetap mengikuti Luhan dan cukup terkejut dengan kondisi Sehun yang memar

"Hun, kau kenapa?" Kris mendekati maknaenya yang sedang terluka

"Aku tidak apa - apa Hyung" Sehun tetaplah maknae kesayangan walaupun dia sering berbicara kasar dan berbuat kasar

"Dia kenapa Lu?" Kris tidak percaya dan beralih bertanya pada Luhan sedangkan Sehun menatap kekasihnya dengan memohon agar tidak menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya

"Dia hanya berkelahi dengan orang gila" Sehun senang karena Luhan tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya namun apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya adalah benar karena dirinya berkelahi dengan orang gila yang gila dengan cinta Jiyeon si wanita penuh dengan air mata buaya

"Kau pun berkelahi dengan orang gila" Kris kesal karena adiknya mau saja meladeni orang gila

"Sudahlah yang penting aku masih selamat" Sehun malas berdebat dan langsung bangkit dari tidurannya

"Lu, kami pulang dulu ya" Kris berjalan duluan sehingga Sehun dibelakangnya bersama Luhan

"Aku pulang dulu ya Lu" Sehun mencium kening Luhan singkat namun Luhan merasakan sengatan listrik kecil dihatinya karena sangat senang

"Ya, hati - hati Hun" Luhan mengantarkan mereka hingga menuju pintu apartementnya saja dan kemudian dirinya masuk kedalam apartement dengan hati berbunga - bunga

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut karena kelas mereka sangat ramai dan terkejut ketika mengetahui seorang wanita sedang bermanja - manjaan dengan ketiga pangeran sekolah.

"Hun, kau kenapa sayang?" wanita tersebut bernama Yuri, dia merupakan fans berat Sehun yang sangat tidak tahu malu

"Tolong jauhkan tanganmu itu" Sehun menjawab dengan nada datar dan dingin membuat Yuri ketakutan dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun

"Kau kenapa, aku kan kekasihmu" ucapan Yuri sontak membuat Luhan terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih dan menduakan dirinya

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku bukan kekasihmu karena menerima coklat pemberianmu ketika valentine. Aku menerimanya karena merasa kasihan melihatmu harus menangis dan merajuk dihari bahagia tersebut sehingga aku dengan sangat terpaksa menerimanya" Sehun menjelaskan secara detail kepada Yuri wanita yang sangat ngotot dan keras kepala

"Hiks... Kau jahat Hun" Yuri menangis setelah tahu alasan Sehun menerima coklatnya

"Lihat, kau hanya bisa menangis dan itu pun aku belum marah padamu" Sehun sangat tidak suka dengan wanita yang manja

"Sehun" Kris sangat tidak menyangka jika adiknya bisa menyakiti hati wanita

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membuat yang lainnya terkejut termasuk Luhan sendiri yang tidak mampu berkata apa - apa.

"Luhan adalah kekasihku jadi bagi siapa yang cari masalah dengannya akan berhadapan denganku" Sehun memberitahu fakta yang terbaru dan membuat semua wanita patah hati dan iri dengan kecantikan Luhan

"Apa hebatnya Luhan dibandingkan dengan diriku" Yuri masih tidak terima karena jujur saja dirinya tidak kalah cantik dengan yang namanya Luhan

"Aku bukan suka wanita yang pamer kecantikan. Luhan memang dasarnya cantik namun bukan itu menjadi hal utama yang membuatku menyukainya, dia orang kaya namun tidak suka memakai harta orang tuanya untuk mempercantik dirinya, kedua dia orang yang mandiri dan tidak manja, ketiga dia adalah wanita yang kuat karena bisa bangkit dari kesengsaraannya pada masa lalu" Sehun berbicara panjang lebar disekolah untuk pertama kali tentang kelebihan Luhan sekaligus menyindir Yuri

"Hiks.. Kau jahat Hun" Yuri memukul badan Sehun sedangkan Luhan seperti patung karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun

"Aku memang jahat, oleh karena itu kau bisa mencari orang yang benar - benar mencintaimu. Kau juga cantik dan memiliki kelebihan yang lain namun aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu" Sehun memberikan arahan pada Yuri yang sedang menangis hebat

"Aku benci padamu Hiks..." Yuri meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal karena sudah menyakiti hati seorang wanita namun jika tidak diterus terangkan maka masalah akan semakin banyak yang datang

"Chukkae" Baekhyun terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Luhan dan Sehun akan menjadi sepasang kekasih padahal waktu pertama jumpa mereka seperti musuh bubuyutan

"Chukkae maknae" Kris dan Chanyeol menghampiri maknae mereka yang sekarang sudah tidak jomblo lagi

"Aduh Hyung sesak..." Sehun merasa sesak karena pelukan Kris dan Chanyeol Hyungnya sangat ketat dan erat

"Hehehe..." Kris dan Chanyeol ketawa hambar karena sudah membuat sang maknae sesak

"Sudah ayo duduk, nanti gurunya datang" Baekhyun menyuruh mereka semua untuk kembali ketempat masing - masing karena sebentar lagi gurunya akan masuk kedalam kelas dan benar saja karena satu menit setelah mereka duduk sang guru memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya

..

..

..

"Hun, kau yang teraktir kan?" Chanyeol bertanya karena mereka sekarang sedang makan dikantin

"Tidak" Sehun menjawab singkat padat dan jelas untuk pertanyaan Hyungnya yang aneh

"Ayolah Hun, kau harus mentraktir kami karena kau baru saja jadian" Chanyeol membujuk sang maknae untuk mentraktir mereka makan siang

"Aku yang teraktir" Luhan yang menjawab karena dirinya juga sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun

"Yey" Chanyeol senang dan memesan banyak makanan karena diteraktir

"Kenapa jadi kau yang teraktir Lu?" Sehun heran kenapa kekasihnya ini mau - mau saja disuruh teraktir

"Sudahlah, sekali - kali kan tidak salah" Sehun semakin mencintai kekasihnya yang berhati mulia

"Chanyeol, kau gila kenapa banyak sekali" Kris terkejut karena pesanan Chanyeol sangat banyak

"Hehehe... Namanya juga diteraktir" Chanyeol merasa malu karena pesanannya sangat banyak

"Biarin saja Hyung. Tapi kalau tidak habis maka siap - siap Hyung akan kami siksa" Sehun membiarkan pesanan Chanyeol Hyungnya banyak namun memaksanya harus memakan semua

"Baik, aku tidak takut" Chanyeol dan yang lainnya memulai makan mereka dan setelah sepuluh menit, Chanyeol terlihat sangat kenyang sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menonton Chanyeol makan dengan rakusnya

"Hah... Aku sudah kenyang" Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi karena dirinya sudah sangat sangat kenyang

"Tapi masih ada lebih satu porsi lagu Hyung, ayo dimakan" Sehun memaksa hyungnya untuk memakan sisa satu porsi tersebut

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang" Chanyeol menolak dan Sehun dengan cepat membagikan rata makanan tersebut kepiring mereka untuk makan

"Ayo, kita habiskan saja" Sehun terpaksa melakukannya daripada dibuang

"Hm" Luhan dan yang lainnya setuju karena membuang makanan adalah hal yang tidak baik walaupun mereka orang kaya

"Bagus, kalian yang menghabiskan" Chanyeol senang karena pada akhirnya semua makanan yang dipesannya habis juga

"Iya, tapi kau tidak bisa lari dari hukumanmu" Sehun memberitahu bahwa akan ada hukuman yang menanti

"Aku tidak takut" Chanyeol tidak masalah karena yang pasti hukuman tersebut tidak berat dan tidak sakit

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Sehun menantang hyungnya yang sungguh arogan dan keras kepala

..

..

..

"ARGH... SAKIT" Chanyeol kesakitan ketika tangan dan kakinya diikat disisi ranjang sedangkan Kris dan Sehun tersenyum karena akan memberikan hukuman pada hyungnya yang sangat banyak gaya ini

"Let's start Hyung" Sehun berbisik nakal ditelinga Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya

Sehun dan Kris habis mengerjai Chanyeol dengan menggelitik tubuh Chanyeol yang besar dan berisi.

"ARGH... GELI... HENTIKAN" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak ketawa karena ulah Kris dan Sehun yang membuatnya kegelian

"AMPUN SEHUN KRIS... ARGH" Chanyeol sangat tersiksa sekarang dan meyakinkan dirinya jika untuk kedepannya tidak akan menantang Sehum lagi

"Kris Hyung, hyung tahu ini apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil meremas selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana sekolah

"Hyung tidak tahu, coba Sehun mainkan saja" Kris memasang wajah pura - puranya agar semakin meyakinkan Sehun

"ARGH... JANGAN ITU YANG KALIAN MAINKAN" Chanyeol kesakitan dan kegelian disaat yang bersamaan karena tangan nakal Sehun bermain diselangkangannya

"Hyung, barangnya bisa besar sendiri" Sehun bagaikan anak - anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru

"Coba Sehun buka biar kita lihat isinya" Kris ingin tahu ada barang apa diselangkangan Chanyeol

"Baiklah" Sehun meremas kuat untuk terakhir kalinya

"ARGH..."

"Wah, besar barangnya Hyung" Sehun mengadu pada Kris bahwa mainan yang mereka dapat sangat besar

"Coba kau handjob Hun mana tahu ada yang keluar" Kris memberikan ide nakal sedangkan Chanyeol sudah memohon untuk tidak melakukannya melalui gelengan kepala

"Baiklah" Sehun senang mengerjai hyungnya dan menghandjob penis Chanyeol dengan cepat

"Hyung pegal, ini barang kok tidak ada isinya ya" Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak orgasme langsung memukul bola kembar Chanyeol hyungnya

"ARGH"

"Sini Hyung bantu" kini giliran Kris yang menghandjob penis Chanyeol dengan tempo lebih cepat dan Chanyeol sangat kenikmatan

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR HYUNG" Chanyeol memberikan aba – aba kalau dirinya akan segera orgasme namun Kris melepas handjobnya dari penis Chanyeol

"KENAPA DILEPAS, AKU SUDAH MAU KELUAR" Chanyeol marah karena orgasmenya gagal

"Tidak mungkin kami mengambil spermamu" Kris menyerang Chanyeol dengan kata – katanya, karena mereka cuma bermain saja bukan mau meminum sperm Chanyeol

"Hah.. setidaknya buang spermaku dengan tissue" Chanyeol mengerti namun orgasmenya lebih penting

"Sudahlah" Sehun dan Kris melepaskan ikatan ditangan dan kaki Chanyeol

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa memandang kedua sahabatnya.

"Dia marah sepertinya Hyung" Sehun bertanya pada Kris yang juga menatap heran kearah Chanyeol

"Kita juga sudah keterlaluan padanya" Kris memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah keterlewatan menyerang Chanyeol dan tak berapa lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang sudah siap mandi karena gerah

"Chanyeol Hyung, kami minta maaf" Sehun menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak bersahabat

"Aku juga" Kris menyesal karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini

"Hm" Chanyeol hanya berdehem saja sedangkan dirinya memakai baju dengan cepat

"Hyung~ Sehun minta maaf" Sehun menggunakan jurus aegyonya untuk membujuk Chanyeol dan yang dibujuk sangat tidak tahan dengan tingkah imut sangat maknae

"Iya, kali ini kumaafkan tapi lain kali. Awas kalian berdua" Chanyeol pasrah dan memaafkan mereka berdua

"Yey, terima kasih Hyung" Sehun tanpa sadar mencium pipi Chanyeol sebagai kebiasaan mereka jika dimaafkan

"Sudah, ayo makan aku sudah lapar" Chanyeol kelaparan karena sudah habis – habisan dikerjai oleh kedua sahabatnya

"Ayo" Kris setuju dan mungkin itu bisa sebagai permintaan maafnya

..

..

..

"Hallo" Sehun menelepon kekasihnya setelah makan malam karena dirinya sangat rindu dengan sang kekasih

"Hallo Hun" Luhan tersenyum ramah karena senang akhirnya Sehun menelepon dirinya

"Lu, kau sedang apa?" Sehun bertanya karena penasaran dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang apa

"Sedang teleponan sama Sehun" Luhan menjawab jujur karena kegiatannya cuma itu aja

"Jangan menggombal Lu" Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan bisa menggombal

"Siapa yang menggombal, memang lagi telepon sama kamu" Luhan kesal karena dibilang menggombal

"Ah, aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun merasa bersalah karena menuduh kekasihnya yang tidak – tidak

"Hm" Luhan yang sudah terlanjur kesal hanya bisa menjawab singkat saja

"Lu, jangan marah cantik nanti cantiknya hilang" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada imut yang dibuat - buat sedangkan Luhan sudah hampir ketawa mendengar nada imut kekasihnya namun ditahannya

"Sekarang kau yang menggombal, dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tampan. Jika aku sudah jelek dan kau tidak menyukaiku karena tidak cantik lagi maka kau bisa mencari stock barumu" Luhan menggoda Sehun karena sekali - kali mengerjai kekasihnya tidaklah masalah besar

"Hei. Mana mungkin Oh Sehun bisa berpaling dari Luhan" Sehun tidak terima dikatakan untuk mencari stock baru jika kekasihnya sudah jelek

"Benarkah?" Luhan pura - pura tidak yakin padahal sebenarnya Luhan sangat yakin jika Sehun adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dengan perkataan serta perbuatannya

"Iya sayang" Sehun meyakinkan kekasihnya

"Baiklah, aku percaya" Luhan tersenyum karena mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan yes

"Apa kau sudah makan Lu?" Sehun bertanya karena ini sudah memasuki jadwal makan malam

"Sudah, kau bisa memeriksa sekarang jam berapa" Luhan memberitahu kekasihnya karena sekarang sudah melewati jam makan malam normal

"Sekarang jam setengah delapan, lalu?" Sehun melirik jam didindingnya dan heran dengan maksud kekasihnya

"Kau sudah makan Hun?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut untuk memastikan kekasihnya sudah makan malam atau belum

"Belum" Sehun menjawab dengan desahan malas karena dirinya sudah sangat lapar namun menunggu Chanyol hyungnya yang sangat lama sekali bersiap - siap

"Nanti kau sakit makan terlalu malam, dan juga apa kau mau menjadi gemuk karena makan terlalu malam. Hasil olahragamu selama ini akan hancur dan badanmu tidak akan terbentuk" Luhan menceramahi kekasihnya sedangkan Sehun mencernanya dengan baik - baik namun akhirnya tersenyum karena menyadari sesuatu dari kata - kata perhatian kekasihnya

"Tahu darimana kau Lu kalau aku sedang olahraga dan ingin membentuk badan?" Sehun bertanya nakal karena pasalnya dirinya tidak pernah memberitahu pada sang kekasih jika dirinya sedang melakukan diet dan olahraga untuk membentuk badan sixpacknya

"It.. Itu..." Luhan malu menjelaskannya karena dirinya hanya mendengar dari mulut Baekhyun yang tahu dari Chanyeol

"Ayo.. Tahu darimana" Sehun semakin jahil dan mengjahili kekasihnya dengan suara manjanya

"Pokoknya aku tahu. (titik)" Luhan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas karena dia tidak mau Baekhyun dicap sebagai mulut ember

"Aku senang karena kau tahu semua tentangku" Sehun tidak jadi mengjahili kekasihnya karena yang terpenting Luhannya tahu semua tentangnya

"Ya, kau tidak ada niat makan malam?" Luhan mengganti topik karena pipinya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat

"Seben..."

"Ayo Sehun Kris" Chanyeol memanggil kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi makan malam

"Sudah dulu ya Lu, aku dan yang lain mau makan malam" Sehun terpaksa harus mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Luhan karena Chanyeol sudah selesai rapi - rapi

"Ok, tadi kau mengatakan dengan yang lain. Apakah ada wanita didalamnya?" Luhan menggoda kekasihnya yang pasti tidak akan selingkuh darinya

"Tidak ada Lu. Hanya aku, Kris hyung, dan Chanyeol hyung" Sehun memberitahu semuanya agar sang kekasih tidak menuduhnya macam - macam

"Baiklah, aku percaya" Luhan ketawa saja karena menurutnya Sehun sangat polos dan terlalu jujur jadi orang

"Haiz... Kau ini Lu" Sehun sadar bahwa kekasihnya hanya bercanda

"Sudah ya, bye" Luhan mengakhiri teleponnya karena kekasihnya mau pergi makan sedangkan Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan pergi kerestorant yang sudah ditentukan Chanyeol sebagai bentuk minta maaf mereka

..

..

..

"Hah.. Kenyangnya" Chanyeol kekeyangan karena sudah selesai memakan sepuluh porsi makanan yang sangat disukainya

"Sudah puas Hyung" Sehun yang daritadi sudah siap makan bertanya pada hyung dobinya yang baru saja selesai makan

"Iya dek" Chanyeol tidak bisa bicara terlalu panjang karena kekenyangan membuatnya sangat malas

"Baiklah, waiters" Kris memanggil waiters untuk mengambil bill kemudian sang waiter datang dengan elegannya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sang waiters bertanya lembut dan terpana akan ketampan ketiga pria tersebut

"Tolong ambilkan billnya" Kris mengatakannya dengan gaya cool sedangkan Sehun muak karena Kris Hyung paling suka memasang gaya coolnya didepan wanita padahal tanpa bergaya cool Kris sudah tampan

"Baiklah, sebentar" waiters tersebut kembali kemeja kasir untuk mengambil bill dan kemudian mendekati meja Kris

"Ini tuan" sang waiters memanggil Kris cs dengan sebutan tuan agar dirinya kelihatan lebih muda sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan ketawanya ketika mendengar Kris dipanggil tuan

"Baiklah, ini" Kris memberikan kartunya untuk proses pembayaran sedangkan sang pelayan pergi untuk melakukan transaksi

"Hahaha... Kau terlalu muda Hyung untuk dipanggil tuan" Chanyeol yang tadinya sulit bicaras justru sekarang yang paling ribut dan paling besar suaranya

"Sudahlah" Kris mengambil santai saja mungkin karena waiters tersebut malu sehingga salah memanggil dirinya

"Ini tuan" sang waiters kembali dan membalikkan kartu tersebut

"Terima kasih" Kris dan yang lainnya masih duduk untuk berbicara singkat selagi menunggu perut Chanyeol sudah lega sedikit

"Chanyeol, kau tahu berapa biaya makanmu malam ini?" Kris bertanya karena Chanyeol sangat boros menghabiskan uang orang lain

"Palingan seribu won" Chanyeol menjawab asal sambil menguap karena dirinya juga sudah mengantuk

"Salah, semuanya sebesar tujuh ribu tiga ratus lima puluh won" Kris menjelaskan dengan tenang namun terkesan dingin dan menusuk

"APA?" Chanyeol berteriak karena terkejut dengan total biaya makan mereka malam ini

"Kau bisa gemuk kalau banyak makan Hyung" Sehun memperingatkan Chanyeo Hyungnya untuk tidak makan terlalu banyak baik bayar sendiri maupun yang diteraktir

"Betul, kalau kau gemuk maka asetmu akan semakin kecil karena kau gemuk" Kris setuju dengan perkataan Sehun

"Enak saja, walaupun aku gemuk tapi asetku tidak mungkin sekecil milik kalian" Chanyeol tetaplah orang yang memiliki tingkat kepedean yang sangat tinggi

"Kris Hyung, dia belum tahu kalau diantara kita punyanya lahh yang paling kecil" Sehun geleng - geleng kepala karena tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sampai sekarang masih berpikir jika punyanya paling besar padahal faktanya punyanya paling kecil diantara mereka bertiga

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Hm" Kris mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun karena nyatanya memang begitu

"Aku tidak terima, Sehun lebih pendek dariku kenapa punyanya bisa lebih besar" Chanyeol merengek tidak terima karena asetnya lebih kecil daripada punya Sehun yang badannya lebih kecil darinya

"Bodoh, aset itu tidak bisa kau bandingkan dari bentuk badan saja. Lihat juga hormonnya dan keturunan apa" Kris memarahi Chanyeol yang bodoh kali dalam masalah organ vital laki - laki

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol baru mengetahui jika aset pria bisa diukur dari berbagai faktor

"Makanya jangan suka main aja, tahu juga tentang segala yang berhubungan dengan asetmu Hyung" Sehun membully Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat bodoh dan tidak tahu apapun

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Kris mengajak mereka pulang karena takut bertengkar hanya karena masalah aset pria

..

..

..

"Hai Baekkie" Chanyeol menyapa teman sebangkunya dan memeluknya erat

"Hei - hei, kenapa kau memeluknya" Luhan tidak terima sepupunya dipeluk erat oleh laki - laki yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Lu, dia kekasihku" jawaban Baekhyun sontak membuat semuanya terkejut karena pasalnya Chanyeol biasanya suka sekali berbagi cerita namun kali ini dia tidak mengatakan pada kedua sahabatnya

"Hah... Sejak kapan?" Luhan kesal karena Baekhyun tidak memberitahu dirinya

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu" Baekhyun malu - malu mengatakannya

"Chukkae Baek" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat karena senang kalau Baekhyunnya tidak akan kesepian lagi

"Iya Lu... Ugh... Sesak" Baekhyun senang karena Luhan juga senang namun pelukan Luhan sangat erat dan membuatnya sulit bernafas

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Chanyeol harus mentraktir kita semua" Sehun mengusulkannya karena dirinya tidak terima karena sudah dua kali dompetnya habis karena Chanyeol

"Iya" semuanya setuju termasuk Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol

"Baiklah" Chanyeol terpaksa harus merelakan dompetnya kali ini karena tidak mungkin juga menolak permintaan Baekkienya

"YES" semuanya senang dan sudah merencakan ingin makan apa kemudian mereka kekantin pada saat istirahat. Sehun cs sibuk memilih makanan dan mengantarnya kemeja bolak - balik setelah siap diangkut semua makanan Chanyeol terkejut dengan banyaknya makanan yang dipesan Sehun cs

"Kalian gila, itu sangat banyak" Chanyeol memarahi semuanya karena memesan makanan tidak memakai hati untuk memikirkan dompetnya

"Kalau kami gila berarti kau lebih gila" Luhan tidak terima dikatakan gila karena semalam dia cuma banyakan diam dan sekarang mereka dikatakan gila karena memesan makanan yang lebih sedikit dari pesanan Chanyeol semalam

"Mampus kan, dimarahi sama rusa betina" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan kekasihnya karena kesal sudah membuat sepupunya marah

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya dan buru - buru minta maaf sedangkan Sehun cs tidak menyangka jika Luhan sangat mengerikan saat amrah. Sehun merasa dirinya harus lebih was - was dengan Luhan

"Ayo makan" Baekhyun mencairkan suasana dengan memulai makan dan yang lain mengikutinya termasuk Luhan yang masih kesal pada ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat menusuk hatinya

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

_**5 Tahun Kemudian**_

"Hai sayang" Sehun yang sudah menjadi ceo dari Oh Corporation menyapa kekasihnya yang sedang berkunjung kekantornya

"Hai Hun" Luhan senang bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena semenjak kekasihnya menjadi ceo, mereka jarang bertemu lagi kecuali teleponan

"Kau sudah makan" Sehun yang baru selesai dari rapatnya merasa sangaty kelaparan dan mungkin bisa makan berdua dengan kekasihnya

"Sudah, kau bagaimana sayang?" Luhan memang sudah makan dan dirinya mengira kekasihnya sudah makan siang sebelum memulai rapatnya

"Belum... ARGH" Sehun menjawab dengan polos namun yang didapatkannya adalah cubitan super pedas tepat didadanya karena sang kekasih sangat kesal padanya

"Sehun, aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga pola makanmu. Aku tahu kau ceo yang sibuk Hiks... namun kau juga harus bisa jaga pola makanmu Hiks..." Luhan menangis sedih karena kekasihnya tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun menyesal sudah membuat kekasihnya menangis hanya karena masalah kecil namun sangat membahayakan tubuhnya sendiri

"..." Luhan masih menangis dan tidak mengachuhkan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya

"Lu, aku sangat minta maaf" Sehun berlutut didepan kekasihnya sedangkan Luhan cukup terkejut dengan aksi nekat Sehun

"Kau... Kau ngapain berlutut Hun, ayo berdiri" Luhan gelagapan karena kekasihnya berlutut tepat didepannya dan dirinya dengan cepat menghapus aliran air matanya

"Tidak, kau belum memaafkan aku" Sehun menolak berdiri jika kekasihnya belum memaafkan dirinya karena masalah tersebut

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu" Luhan memaafkan Sehunnya kali ini dan meyakinkan dirinya jika kedepannya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini

"Hm, terima kasih sayang" Sehun mencium bibir kekasihnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kata maaf tersebut

"Sekarang kau tidak ada jadwalkan?" Luhan bertanya dan mungkin jika kekasihnya tidak memiliki jadwal maka mereka akan kekantin

"Hm, tidak ada" Sehun sangat yakin jika jadwalnya tidak ada hari ini setelah rapat tersebut

"Bagus, ayo sekarang juga kau harus makan siang" Luhan memaksa kekasihnya untuk makan siang dikantin kantor kekasihnya

"Iya sayang" Sehun tidak bisa menolak karena jika menolak bisa – bisa kekasihnya akan merajuk lama padanya

Setelah sampai dikantin, Luhan memesan satu porsi nasi goreng serta orange juice untuk kekasihnya sedangkan dirinya tidak makan dan minum apapun.

"Kenapa cuma satu porsi" Sehun terkejut karena kekasihnya hanya memesan satu porsi makan dan minum

"Kau yang harus makan sayang" Luhan mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang sangat lucu ketika heran

"Iya, tapi kau?" Sehun masih belum tahu alasan kenapa kekasihnya tidak memesan dua porsi makan dan minum

"Aku sudah makan Sehun, cuma kau saja yang melewatkan makan siangmu" Luhan merasa dirinya harus lebih banyak bersabar dalam menghadapi Sehunnya

"Oh, baiklah" Sehun mengerti dan tidak banyak tanya karena kekasihnya baru saja menghela nafas dan bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan meledak – ledak jika banyak tanya

"Sini aku suapi" Luhan menyuapi kekasihnya untuk makan siang sedangkan Sehun menerima suapan kekasihnya dengan senang hati, jika sekarang adalah jadwal makan siang maka akan banyak pasang mata yang cemburu karena Luhan adalah wanita beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati ceo tampan mereka

"Lain kali jika kau kedapatan telat makan siang, maka siap – siap akan kumarahi" Luhan mengatakannya setelah menyuapi Sehun tiga sendok

"Hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan dalam hati mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak akan tahu apakah dirinya sudah makan atau belum

"Jangan berbohong karena insting wanita lebih tajam sayang, jika kau kedapatan berbohong maka siap – siap lah hukumanmu" Luhan berbisik dengan sangat mengerikan ditelinga kekasihnya dan membuat Sehun merinding hebat karena perkataan kekasihnya

"Mengerti?" Luhan bertanya tegas karena dirinya tidak ingin memiliki kekasih yang tidak bisa mengatur jadwalnya sendiri sesibuk apapun

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat karena tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menyiksanya didepan umum

"Bagus" Luhan menyuapi Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian memberikan segelas orange juice kepada kekasihnya untuk menyegarkan pikiran sang kekasih

"Ah, segarnya" Sehun merasa sangat segar setelah makan dan minum disuapi kekasihnya

"Sudah, kau harus kembali bekerja" Luhan sangat paham bahwa kekasihnya sangat sibuk sehingga menyuruh kekasihnya untuk kembali bekerja setelah makan siang

"Lalu kau?" Sehun memang memiliki banyak kerja namun kekasihnya bagaimana

"Aku akan dijemput Baekhyun" Luhan tadi sudah menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya tepat jam setengah dua siang

"Baiklah, dan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu" Sehun menyesal karena tidak bisa mengantar kekasihnya hingga sampai dirumah

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau harus makan tepat waktu. Aku sangat takut dengan kondisimu sebagai ceo yang sibuk ditambah tidak makan tepat waktu, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau drop karena melupakan maka siangmu aku mencari kekasih baru" Luhan hanya bercanda saja tentang mencari kekasih baru, karena sampai saat ini cuma Sehun yang bisa membuat hartinya bergetar hebat

"Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengalahkan Oh Sehun, dan pastinya aku lebih tampan dari pria manapun" Sehun menyombongkan dirinya walaupun memang dia paling tampan di Korea Selatan

"Sudah, ayo kembali" Luhan beranjak dari kursi dan mengajak kekasihnya kembali keruangan Sehun dan Luhan akan menunggu Baekhyun didalam ruangan kekasihnya

Drtt... Drrtt..

"Hallo Baek" Luhan menyapa duluan sepupunya

"Aku sudah didepan kantor Sehun Lu" Baekhyun memberitahu tujuannya menelepon karena dirinya sudah sampai dikantor Sehun

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon dan menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan bingung

"Hun, aku harus pulang sekarang karena Baekhyun sudah didepan" Luhan sedih karena harus berpisah dari kekasihnya namun dirinya tidak boleh egois karena kekasihnya Sehun disini bekerja keras bukan mencari wanita lain

"Baiklah, hati – hati ya Lu" Sehun mencium bibir kekasihnya yang akan pulang kerumahnya

"Hm, kau juga Hun. Bekerja lah dengan baik direktur tampanku" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan penuh perasaan

"Bye" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian hilang dibalik pintu sedangkan Sehun senang setelah mendapat dukungan dari kekasihnya yang mengatakan semangat bekerja

..

..

..

Luhan memasuki mobil Baekhyun terburu – buru karena takut sepupunya kesal karena menunggu sudah terlalu lama.

"Kenapa lama Lu?" dan benar saja karena ketika dirinya baru saja memasuki mobil sudah ditanya sesuai dengan pemikirannya sendiri

"Biasa" Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan detail karena Baekhyun akan semakin cerewet dan banyak tanya

"Biasa Baek, direktur tampannya sangat manja hari ini" Chanyeol ikutan membulltyLuhan yang cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol

"Chan.. Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Luhan sangat terkejut karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan ikut

"Tadi Baekhyun meneleponku ketika aku sudah selesai mengajar sehingga dirinya menjemputku dan membawaku kemari" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan singkat dan pekerjaan Chnyeol untuk saat ini adalah sebagai guru menyanyi, menari, dan bermain alat music

"Oh" Luhan mengerti dan Baekhyun sangat senang jika selalu berdekatan dengan kekasihnya

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Chanyeol juga merasa sudah lelah dan meminta pulang sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut karena kekasihnya ingin pulang

"Baek, kau mengertilah kalau kekasihmu kelelahan" Luhan menyadari bahwa sepupunya cemberut namun mengingatkan jika kekasih sepupunya sangat lelah sehingga lebih baik memberikannya istirahat sedangkan Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan serba salah

"Baiklah" Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan sepupunya dan dirinya bisa secara langsung melihat jika kekasih dobinya sangat kelelahan

"Baek, nanti malam aku janji akan mengajakmu dinner" Chanyeol memutuskan mengajak kekasihnya dinner untuk sebagai permintaan maaf karena dirinya selalu sibuk dan lelah

"Baik, tetapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Chanie~" Baekhyun menerima ajakan kekasihnya namun dirinya tidak menuntut dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk melakukan dinner nanti malam jika kekasihnya memang kelelahan

"Nanti aku kabari dan akan kupastikan bahwa nanti malam kita akan dinner" Chanyeol tidak bisa membatalkannya karena cuma malam saja dia memiliki waktu luang bersama kekasihnya yang selama ini banyakan mereka habiskan dengan video call

"Baiklah" Baekhyun senang karena kekasihnya memiliki waktu luang untuknya

"Ok. Ayo pulang" sekarang Baekhyun sendiri yang semangat untuk mengantar kekasihnya pulang lebih dahulu baru keapartement Luhan yang juga dia tempati

..

..

..

"Lu, aku cocok tidak memakai ini" Baekhyun sibuk memilih gaun dan selalu bertanya pada sepupunya

"Baek, kau cocok memakai apapun" Luhan jengkel melihat sepupunya yang sibuk mondar mandir seperti setrika hanya karena memilih baju untuk dinner bersama kekasihnya\

"Aku serius Lu"

"Aku juga serius, kau pakai gaun hitam saja" Luhan mengusulkan gaun tersebut karena Baekhyun sangat sempurna, dia cantik, sexy namun mulutnya sangat bocor dan itulah kekurangan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sexy

"Ah, terima kasih Lu atas sarannya" Baekhyun memeluk sepupunya karena pilihan yang dipilih Luhan sesuai dengan minatnya

"Iya, cepat Baek nanti Chanyeol keburu datang"

"Ah, kau benar juga Lu" Baekhyun berlari – larian untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi sangat cantik sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepupunya yang seperti baru pertama kali pacaran

TING TONG – TING TONG

Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya dan bisa dipastikan yang datang adalah Chanyeol untuk menjemput kekasihnya Baekhyun.

"Hai Chan" Luhan menyapa ramah Chanyeol yang malam ini kelihatan lebih tampan dan rapi

"Hai Lu, Baekhyunnya ada?" Chanyeol bertanya karena sedari tadi dirinya tidak mendengar suara kekasihnya

"Sebentar, dia lagi rapi – rapi" Luhan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan menganggap rumah sendiri namun Chanyeol masih saja malu – malu

CLECK

"Baek" Chanyeol terpana ketika melihat Baekhyun baru keluar dari suatu ruangan dan dirinya sangat cantik dibalut dress hitam dan sangat pas ditubuh kekasihnya

"Hai tampan" Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan kelihatan lebih tampan dimalam hari

"Hai juga cantik" Chanyeol mengapit tangan kekasihnya untuk menuju mobil dan berangkat menuju restorant terkenal sebagai dinner mereka

"Baiklah, Lu kami pergi dulu" Chanyeol pamit pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan lembut

"Aku pergi dulu ya Lu" Baekhyun pamit pada sepupunya

"Ya, tolong jaga Baekhyun ya Chan" Luhan menitipkan sepupunya pada sahabat kekasihnya

"Hm" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mereka berdua sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

TING TONG – TING TONG

"Ish.. apalagi sih" Luhan kesal karena bisa dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun ketinggalan sesuatu karena terlalu terburu – buru

CLECK

"Kau kena..." Luhan yang niatnya ingin memarahi Baekhyun harus menggantung kata – katanya karena yang membunyikan bel bukanlah Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol

"Hai Lu" Sehun datang keapartement Luhan dalam keadaan rapi setelah selesai bekerja dikantoran

"Hai Sehun, kenapa kau datang malam – malam?" Luhan heran karena biasanya kekasihnya tidak pernah datang saat malam dan dirinya memaklumi hal tersebut karena bisa dipastikan kekasihnya akan kelelahan setelah mengurus masalah dikantor

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Lu, aku sangat rindu padamu" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat karena rasa rindunya yang sangat besar

"Tapi tadi siang kita baru saja bertemu Hun" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas dengan kekasihnya yang sangat manja

"Aku masih rindu padamu Lu~" Sehun walaupun tegas dikantor namun didepan Luhan sifatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat

"Aigoo, Baby Hunnieku rindu pada Lulu" Luhan sangat gemas pada kekasihnya tersebut sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya tanpa perasaan

"Lu~ sakit" Sehun kesakitan karena tangan kekasihnya sangat kuat mencubit pipi tirusnya

"Sudah, ayo masuk sayang" Luhan membawa kekasihnya masuk kedalam apartementnya

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

"Hun, kau mau minum apa?" Luhan bertanya karena dia juga binggung ingin memberikan minuman apa pada kekasihnya

"Aku.. Terserah saja Lu, yang penting buatanmu" Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau minum namun jika sudah ditawarkan maka rasanya sangat sulit menolak tawaran kekasihnya

"Lu, nanti kita jalan - jalan sekitar sini saja" Sehun mengajak kekasihnya untuk jalan - jalan sekitar komplek apartement kekasihnya

"Baiklah" Luhan menerima saja karena sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan berdua

Luhan menuju dapur dan membuat minuman segar untuk kekasihnya sambil untuk menghilangkan segala masalah yang ada dikantor dikepala kekasihnya.

"Ini Hun" Luhan memberikan minuman tersebut namun kekasihnya heran kenapa cuma satu gelas saja

"Kau tidak minum Lu?"

"Aku sudah banyak minum tadi Hun" Luhan sangat kenyang sehingga tidak mampu meminum apapun untuk saat ini

"Hm, Gomawo" Sehun menerimanya dengan senyum manisnya dan Luhan terpesona berkali - kali pada senyum manis kekasihnya

"Ayo Lu" Sehun yang sudah selesai minum langsung meletakkan gelasnya didapur dan kemudian mengajak kekasihnya untuk jalan - jalan

"Ya" Luhan tidak bisa menolak dan mereka pergi dengan baju seadanya saja

Sehun dan Luhan mengelilingi komplek apartement tersebut sambil bercerita kecil - kecillan untuk membuang keheningan.

"Lu, kau tutup mata dulu ya" Sehun meminta kekasihnya untuk menutup mata

"Hm, tapi untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya kau tutup mata dulu dan aku mohon jangan mengintip, bisakan?"

"Hm, tapi jangan yang aneh - aneh ya Hun" Luhan takut jika kekasihnya mengerjainya apalagi berhubungan dengan hal mistis

"Iya sayang, just believe with me" Sehun mencium kening kekasihnya untuk memberikan kepastian dan kemudian Luhan menutup matanya sesuai permintaan Sehun sedangkan Sehun pergi kebelakang semak untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu dan dibantu oleh beberapa orang

"Sudah, buka matamu" Luhan membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika Sehun berlutut didepannya sambil memegang sebuah kotak cincin yang berisi cincin terbuat dari batu emerald, ruby, dan blue shapire.

"Do you will marry with me?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang mulai terisak namun ditahannya dengan tangan kirinya

"Hiks..." Luhan sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan melamarnya disaat seperti ini

"Lu, kumohon jawab aku. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menolakku" Sehun siap jika dirinya ditolak kali ini dan itu adalah keputusan Luhan sehingga dirinya tidak bisa menuntut banyak

"Hm, aku mau hiks..." Luhan mengatakannya dengan lancar namun diakhir kalimat dirinya harus menangis bahagia karena moment tersebut

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun berdiri dari berlutut dan memasangkan cincin tersebut dijari manis kekasihnya kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan

"Nghh..." Luhan kehabisan nafas karena ciuman tersebut dan mendorong dada kekasihnya untuk meghirup udara dengan rakusnya

"Sorry Lu" Sehun menyesal sudah membuat kekasihnya kehabisan nafas karena ciuman tersebut

"Hm, tapi aku masih heran. Kenapa kau tidak mau melamarku ketika baju kita lebih rapi dari ini"

"Itu karena aku menembakmu dihari anniversarry kita yang ke lima"

"Benarkah?" Luhan sangat lupa jika hari ini adalah anniversarry mereka yang kelima

"Hm, makanya aku melamarmu" Sehun membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya

"Ayo kita pulang" Luhan sudah kedinginan karena mereka keluar tanpa persiapan apa - apa

"Hm, ayo" Sehun sangat mengerti kekasihnya kedinginan sehingga memberikan jasnya pada kekasih agar tidak kedinginan dan mereka kembali ke apartement Luhan dengan cepat

Setelah sampai diapartement Luhan, Sehun banyakan istirahat karena dirinya benar - benar kelelahan sedangkan Luhan terkejut dengan kekasihnya yang tidak banyak bicara dan sekatif tadi.

Luhan mengecek kondisi kekasihnya dengan menempelkan tangannya didahi kekasihnya dan sangat terkejut karena kekasih tampannya demam.

"Hun, kau demam" Luhan panik dan berlari kedapur untuk mengambil kain bersih untuk dibasahkan

"Benarkah?" Sehun tidak merasa apa - apa kecuali tidak enak badan

"Hm, sekarang kau tiduran dipahaku saja" Luhan kembali dari dapur dan duduk disebelah Sehun kemudian merebahkan kepala kekasihnya dipahanya untuk mengompres dahi sang kekasih

"Maaf Lu merepotkan" Sehun malu karena disaat bahagia seperti ini dirinya harus jatuh sakit

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena semuanya hanya masalah kecil, dan aku mohon besok kau istirahat saja dirumah karena kondisimu sedang tidak baik" Luhan takut kekasihnya keras kepala sehingga masuk kerja dan tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang sedang tidak enak badan

"Aku.. Aku besok ada rapat Lu" Sehun tidak bisa jika tidak kerja karena kerjaannya sangat banyak dan akan ada rapat besok

"Tidak bisahkah kau istirahat satu harian besok Hiks... Aku takut kondisimu semakin parah dan kau malah memaksa dirimu Hiks... Kalau kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu maka jangan bicara lagi padaku" Luhan sangat marah ketika kekasihnya tidak bisa mendengarnya sedikit pun seperti tadi pagi namun dirinya hanya bisa mengatakan rasa pedulinya sambil menangis

"Maaf Lu, aku besok akan istirahat" Sehun sangat sakit hati jika kekasihnya menangis hanya karena khawtir dengan kondisinya

"Hiks..." Luhan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya

"Lu, aku minta maaf"

"Hm" Luhan menjawab sekedarnya sambil menghapus air matanya

"Hei sayang, lihat aku jika kau memang sudah memaafkanku" Sehun memaksa kekasihnya untuk menatap matanya

"Apa?" Luhan kesal karena kekasihnya jadi manja seperti ini 

"Begitu lebih baik" Sehun senang karena kekasihnya sudah kembali ke mode normal seperti biasa

"Dasar" Luhan kesal karena digoda langsung mencubit hidung kekasihnya dengan tenaga lumayan keras

"Lu... Lu, lepas sayang. Kau mau membunuh calon suami tampanmu?" Sehun kesusahan bicara karena tangan nakal Luhan dihidungnya

"Mungkin" Luhan membalas cuek sambil tetap mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya

"YAK! Jangan - jangan kau memiliki kekasih lain selain aku" Sehun menuduh kekasihnya yang tidak - tidak dan membuat Luhan dengan cepat melepas cubitan pada hidung kekasihnya

BUGH

"Kekasih lain apanya" Luhan kesal dan memukul dada kekasihnya dengan kesal

"Hahaha... Aku cuma bercanda sayang, aku tahu kau cuma mencintai Oh Sehun seorang" Sehun memang hari ini sudah banyak membuat kekasihnya kesal

"Tidak lucu" Luhan sangat kesal karena kekasihnya hari ini sudah banyak mengerjainya

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun meminta maaf sudah membuat kekasihnya kesal hari ini

"ARGH..." Luhan dengan kasar memberikan cubitan super pedas yang dipelajarinya dari Baekhyun pada kedua puting Sehun

"Rasakan" Luhan senang karena kekasihnya kesakitan

"STOP LU, JANGAN MENGGODAKU" Sehun ketakutan karena akan kelepasan dan menyerang Luhan saat ini juga

"Kenapa, kau takut kalau inimu bangun" Luhan meremas kasar penis kekasihnya

"LU.. ARGH..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya berani melakukan hal tersebut

"Hun, apakah kita bisa memulainya" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya tidak mau menjadi egois

"Apakah kau yakin Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya

"Aku merelakannya jika itu untukmu" Luhan mengatakan dengan pasti karena dirinya sangat terbawa nafsu jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sehun yang selalu mengumbar kesexyannya tanpa diperlihatkan

"Apa kau tidak takut jika aku tidak bertanggung jawab" Sehun ingin mendengar secara langsung dari kekasihnya jika dirinya tidak bertanggung jawab

"Maka aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang apalagi dengan orang lain, akan kupastikan kau menjadi budakku dan penismu akan selamanya menjadi milikku" Luhan mengatakannya dengan sadis sambil meremas kasar penis kekasihnya

"ARGH... IYA IYA AKU CUMA BERCANDA SAYANG ARGH..." Sehun kesulitan bicara karena alat pernafasannya diremas kekasihnya

"Bagus" Luhan melepaskan remasannya karena rasanya sudah cukup memberikan pelajaran pada kekasihnya

"Ah... Aku tidak menyangka jika wanita cantik sepertimu bisa meremas dengan kuat" Sehun bernafas dengan rakus setelah Luhan melepaskan remasannya

"Hahaha... Aku cuma bercanda" sekarang giliran Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa itu cuma bercanda

"APA? Itu sangat mengerikan Lu" Sehun terkejut karena ketika Luhan bercanda remasannya saja sudah sangat sakit apalagi jika kekasihnya tersebut sedang serus, bisa - bisa penisnya tidak berfungsi lagi

"Sudah, makanya jangan banyak bercanda" Luhan membawa kekasihnya kedalam kamar dan memulai aksi mereka

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang dan menciumnya dengan ganas bagaikan sudah pengalaman. Dan dengan perlahan tangannya mulai melepaskan pakaian Luhan dengan perlahan – lahan agar tidak menggangu sesi ciuman mereka.

"Kau sangat sempurna Lu" Sehun terpana ketika melihat bentuk badan Luhan tanpa busana sangat lah sempurna untuk seorang wanita

Sehun meraba paha dalam Luhan yang memakai celana pendek dengan bibir Sehun yang masih sibuk mengulum putting Luhan yang belum menegang. Luhan tidak tahan dengan kemampuan Sehun memanjakannya sehingga membuat tangan bebasnya meremas penis Sehun dari balik celana dan sudah menengang.

"Hun... Argh... Punyamu kenapa besar sekali" Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki penis yang besar dari menurut hasil penelitiannya

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh nafsu "Kau akan merasa puas Lu"

"Benarkah?" Luhan memasang wajah polosnya sedangkan Sehun hanya mengannguk saja untuk membenarkan hal tersebut

"Bolehkah kucoba?" Luhan ingin mencoba apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya adalah kebenaran atau hanya omong kosong

"Silahkan" Sehun dengan santai memberikan akses untuk Luhan mencoba penisnya sedangkan Luhan tanpa segan membalikkan posisi hingga Sehun yang berada dibawah sedangkan dirinya berada tepat diatas Sehun. Luhan membuka celana Sehun dengan susah payah karena terlalu ketat

"Kenapa kau pakai celana ketat, apa kau ingin pamer penis besarmu pada orang lain" Luhan kesal karena celana kekasihnya sangat sulit untuk dibuka sedangkan Sehun membantu kekasihnya dengan membuka celananya sendiri agar sang kekasih tidak bertambah kesal

"Kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku" Luhan merajuk dan meremas penis Sehun karena kekasihnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya membuka celana super ketatnya saja

"ARGH... Lu, kumohon jangan berpikiran negatif. Aku tidak mungkin memakai celana kebesaran dikantor"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengerti jika kekasih tampannya ingin tampil sempurna namun memakai celana kebesaran akan membuat Sehunnya semakin jelek

"Aku akan mencoba tongkat ajaibmu Hun" Luhan membuka celana dalam Sehun dengan pelan – pelan karena ini pertama kalinya dirinya melihat penis

"Wah... besar sekali" Luhan terkejut dengan penis kekasihnya yang sangat panjang

"Hm, ayo dico.. ARGH..." saat Sehun ingin menawari kekasihnya untuk mencoba, Luhan langsung memasukkan penis tersebut sebelum dirinya selesai menawari

"MORE LU.. ARGH..." Sehun kenikmatan karena pertama kali merasakan penisnya berada didalam mulut orang, apalagi mulut kekasihnya sangat hangat dan cocok untuk penis besarnya

"Nghh..." Sehun kenikamatan setelah Luhan mengulum penisnya selama sepuluh menit

"Lu" Sehun mecoba untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk mengulum penisnya sedangkan Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran

"Apa kau ingin mencoba ke permainan inti?" Sehun hanya menawari jika kekasihnya menolak maka tidak masalah sedangkan Luhan yang mengerti dengan permainan inti mencoba berpikir apakah dia harus merelakan keperawanannya hilang saat ini juga

"Hm, aku mau" Luhan sudah siap untuk segalanya karena semua milik Sehun adalah miliknya dan sebaliknya semua miliknya juga milik Sehun

"Baiklah, kau silahkan tiduran sayang" Sehun membalikkan posisi hingga Luhan berada dibawah sedangkan dirinya bertumpu diatas ranjang

"Mungkin ini agak sedikit sakit tapi jika kau tidak tahan maka aku tidak akan memaksa" Sehun memberitahu bahwa pelepasan perawan sangatlah sakit pada awalnya

"Hm, aku siap" Luhan mungkin siap namun hati kecilnya masih merasa takut dengan rasa sakit seperti yang dikatakan Sehun

Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang mulai kesakitan hanya diam saja karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun.

"Aku akan memasukkan tiga jariku Lu, jika kau kesakitan maka katakan padaku" Sehun memasukkan ketiga jarinya setelah memberikan aba – aba

"ARGH... SAKIT HUN" Luhan tidak tahan dengan tiga jari Sehun yang memasuki vagina dengan sekaligus

"Baiklah, kita hentikan saja sampai disini" Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan kecewa karena semuanya ada pada keputusan Luhan

"Kumohon, jangan dihentikan. Bergeraklah dengan pelan" Luhan tidak ingin kenikmatan surganya berhenti begitu saja

"Baiklah" Sehun memasukkan tiga jarinya dengan pelan – pelan dan mulai menggerakkan. Setelah cukup dengan tiga jarinya, Sehun mengarahkan penisnya untuk memasuki vagina Luhan yang sedang lapar

"ARGH..." Luhan terkejut dan kesakitan karena penis Sehun lebih besar dari ketiga jari kekasihnya yang tadi

"Sabar Lu, aku akan bermain lembut" Sehun memasukkan dengan pelan dan kemudian penisnya berhasil masuk kedalam vagina Luhan dengan susah payah karena Luhan masih sangat ketat dan perawan

"Ouh... Lubangmu menjepit penisku Lu" Sehun kesulitan menggerakan penisnya karena lubang Luhan sangat sempit dan menjepit penisnya dengan kuat

"Bergerak lah" Luhan tidak tahan dan sangat ingin dimanjakan Sehunnya untuk malam ini, sedangkan Sehun memajukkan penisnya dengan sekuat tenaganya

"Akh... more Hun" Luhan kenikmatan karena titik kenikmatannya ditumbuk keras oleh tongkat perkasa kekasihnya

"Akh... lebih cepat Hun" Luhan sangat ketagihan dengan permainan Sehun yang bagaikan sudah pengalaman dan Sehun yang sedang bernafsu hanya mempercepat genjotannya sesuai dengan permintaan kekasihnya

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR" Luhan sudah mau mencapai titik orgasmenya setelah puas bermain dengan Sehun selama setengah jam

"ARGH.. AKU JUGA... AYO SAMA – SAMA KELUAR" Sehun juga sudah mencapai puncak dan tiga detik setelah teriakan Sehun maka mereka berdua sama – sama orgasme

"Hah... nikmatnya" Luhan merasa puas dengan permainan yang diberikan Sehun padanya

"Astaga, aku lupa Lu" Sehun dengan susah payah mencabut penisnya dari vagina Luhan sedangkan Luha tidak membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan penis tersebut dari lubangnya

"Hun jangan dilepas, biarkan dia didalam sarangnya" Luhan menahan penis Sehun untuk keluar dari sarangnya yang terasa penuh

"Tapi Lu, aku lupa memakai kondom dan takut kau hamil" Sehun sangat lupa untuk memakai kondom atau setidaknya menyemburkan sperma diluar bukan didalam lubang Luhan

"Apa yang perlu kau takutkan, tinggal menikah saja"

"Apakah kau yakin Lu"

"Hm, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaku. Lagian kau sudah mapan dan memiliki pekerjaan so what the problem? Atau kau jangan – jangan memiliki kekasih lain selain diriku?"

"Tidak, jangan ngawur Lu jadi orang. Aku cuma mencintaimu seorang" Sehun mencium bibir kekasihnya dan mereka memasuki mimpi setelah lelah melakukan adegan yang seharusnya belum boleh dilakukan

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun lebih duluan dan merasa senang ketika melihat wajah Sehun kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Luhan berniat beranjak untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua karena hari ini merupakan hari libur.

"Nghh.. kau mau kemana Lu" Sehun sadar ketika Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan tidak sengaja menarik penisnya yang bangun dan bersarang didalam lubang kekasihnya

"Aku mau kedapur untuk memasak, dan kau silahkan tidur kembali" Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan penis Sehun dari vaginanya, dia hampir lupa jika laki – laki hormonnya akan sangat meninggi dipagi hari

"Bisakah kau menunda perkejaanmu?" Sehun ingin Luhan memperhatikan penisnya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari lubang favoritnya

"Lalu, aku membantumu untuk membuatnya tertidur?" Luhan bertanya sambil meremas penis kekasihnya

"Nghh... Iya Lu" Sehun dengan susah payah karena tingginya hormon pria dipagi hari plus remasan Luhan pada penisnya

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan service terbaikku" Luhan memasukkan penis Sehun dengan cepat kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya seperti mengulum permen

"Ah... KAU SANGAT LIHAI LU.. ARGH..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya cepat sekali belajar

"ARGH... LEBIH CEPAT LU... OWH..." Sehun keenakan ketika Luhan menghandjob penisnya yang tidak masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya dan tangan Luhan yang satu lagi meremas bola kembarnya dengan berirama

"KAU YANG TERHEBAT LU... ARGH..." Sehun tidak tahan dengan service yang diberikan Luhan sehingga keluar lebih cepat dan menyemprotkan spermanya dengan tanpa aba – aba akan keluar

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan akan keluar" Luhan yang terkejut karena sperma langusng masuk kedalam tenggorakannya sehingga membuatnya sulit menelan semua sperma kekasihnya

"Aku minta maaf namun servicemu membuatku sangat tidak mampu mengatakan hal lain selain berteriak kenikmatan" Sehun jujur karena service Luhan sangatlah enak dan melumpuhkan sarafnya untuk mengatakan akan keluar

"Sudahlah" Luhan beranjak kedapur untuk memasak sekaligus ambil minum untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang disemprot sperma secara tiab – tiba

"Lu" Sehun memakai celana dalamnya dan memakai celana hitamnya dengan susah payah untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang mungkin sedang marah

Sesampainya didapur Sehun cukup terkejut dengan Luhan yang meminum air sangat banyak hingga meminum tiga liter air putih.

"Lu, kau baik – baik saja" Sehun mendekati kekasihnya dengan khawatir

"Hm" Luhan hanya mengangguk saja karena sulit untuk bicara jika masih terasa lengket sperma ditenggorokan

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun sangat menyesal tidak memberikan aba – aba ketika mau orgasme

"Sudahlah, aku lagi tidak bisa banyak bicara karena spermamu masih lengket ditenggorokanku" Luhan memberitahu kekasihnya jika dia akan banyak diam karena masalah tersebut

"Baiklah" Sehun tidak bisa menuntut apapun karena semuanya berawal dari kesalahannya

"Aku mau masak, kau silahkan tidur kalau masih mengantuk dan aku akan memanggilmu nanti" Luhan mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan atas insiden tadi

"Baiklah" Sehun memang masih mengantuk dan kembali kekamar dengan langkah berat karena dirinya masih saja menyesal walaupun Luhan sudah mengatakan tidak apa

Luhan memasak sarapan selama sepuluh menit kemudian masuk kedalam kamar untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang masih tertidur.

"Hun, ayo makan" Luhan mendekati ranjang dan menggoyangkan badan besar kekasihnya untuk bangun

"Hm" Sehun bangun dengan cepat dan berjalan bersama kekasihnya menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia dua porsi sarapan

"Baekhyun tidak pulang Lu?" Sehun heran karena biasanya suara Baekhyun adalah alaram pagi di apartement tersebut

"Dia mungkin menginap dirumah Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol bertahan juga ya dengan orang seperti Baekhyun" Sehun tidak meyangka jika sahabatnya bisa bertahan dengan orang sangat cerewet seperti Baekhyun

"YAK! Kau jangan menghina sepupuku" Luhan tidak terima sepupunya diejek walaupun apa yang dikatakan Sehun sangat benar

"Baiklah" Sehun lebih baik mengalah daripada rusa kesayangannya berubah menjadi monster seperti Baekhyun

"Bagus" Luhan senang karena Sehun akan menurut pada semua keinginannya

"Ayo makan" Sehun dan Luhan makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang bicara, Luhan mencoba menghilangkan sperma ditenggorokannya dengan melalui makanan yang akan dimakan

Selesai sarapan, Sehun duduk diruang tamu dengan santainya sambil memangku Luhan yang duduk tepat diselangkangan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tenggorokanmu, apakah sudah membaik" Sehun sangat takut jika kekasihnya kenapa – napa

"Hm, sudah lebih baik" tenggorokannya sudah membaik setelah menelan makanan yang akan ikut dengan sperma

"Lu, nanti sore kita jalan – jalan sekalian pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Mau kemana?" Luhan bingung karena biasanya Sehun langsung mengatakan tujuan mereka mau kemana namun kali ini kekasihnya tidak memberitahu tentang tujuan mereka ke suatu tempat yang dimaksud Sehun

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat fitting baju pernikahan kita" Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai sedangkan Luhan membuka besar mata rusanya karena sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun barusan

"Kau bilang apa?" Luhan ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah sehingga menyuruh kekasihnya mengulang

"Aku tahu kau senang tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya. Aku tadi mengatakan akan mengajakmu untuk melihat fitting baju pernikahan kita ARGH..." dikahir kalimatnya harus disuguhi dengan teriakan kesakitan karena Luhan mencubit putingnya dengan gemas

"Kenapa kau sekarang main cubit putingku" Sehun mengusap sayang putingnya yang habis dicubit kekasihnya

"Kau membuatku kesal saja" Luhan membuang mukanya karena terlalu kesal dengan kekasihnya

"Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Sehun bertanya dengan susah payah karena cubitan Luhan masih saja sakit diputingnya

"Bukan" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang kekasih untuk mengelak tuduhan tersebut

"Lalu?" Sehun menatap heran, jika kekasihnya ingin menikah dengannya lalu kenapa harus sampai menyiksa putingnya

"Itu karena terlalu cepat dan juga kau belum berdiskusi denganku"

"Aku minta maaf Lu, namun aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan dirimu begitu saja setelah merebut keperawananmu"

"Baiklah, aku mau" Luhan senang karena Sehun masih peduli padanya dan sangat bertanggung jawab atas insiden semalam yang mereka berdua inginkan

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun mencium kekasihnya karena senang sang kekasih setuju jika mereka akan fitting baju nanti sore

"Lalu pernikahannya?" Luhan masih ingin tahu rencana apa saja yang dibuat sang kekasih dan saat ini belum diketahuinya

"Minggu depan"

"Baiklah, aku mengikutimu saja" Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak karena yang pasti sang kekasih atau calon suaminya sudah merencakannya

"Apa kau tidak marah Lu?" Sehun lebih baik bertanya daripada nanti bermasalah diujung pernikahan

"Mau dikatakan apalagi? Lagian yang penting kita saling mencintai"

"Hm"

..

..

..

Sore harinya Luhan dan Sehun datang ketempat yang sudah disepakati sedangkan Baekhyun juga ikut untuk membantu Luhan bersama Chanyeol.

"Hai Lu" Baekhyun memeluk sepupunya ketika mereka baru saja sampai ditempat fitting baju

"Hai Baek" Luhan senang karena setidaknya akan ada seseorang yang membantu dirinya untuk memilih gaun pernikahan

"Ayo silahkan" sang pelayan membantu untuk memilihkan gaun yang akan dipakai sedangkan Sehun dibantu oleh Chanyeol untuk memilih pakaian bagus untuk pernikahannya

Setelah memilih tiga set gaun pernikahan, Luhan mengambil contoh yang putih untuk ditunjukkan kepada calon suaminya dan begitu juga dengan Sehun yang memakai kemeja dilengkapi dengan celana putih ketat serta jas yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Hun, bagaimana deng..." ucapan Luhan terputus karena penampilan Sehun bagaikan pangeran yang sangat tampan

"Kau sangat cantik Lu" Sehun memuji kecantikan Luhan ketika memakai gaun tersebut

"Kau juga sangat tampan" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum karena pilihan mereka sangat tepat dan membuat sepasang calon pengantin tersebut sangat serasi

"Sudah, kalian sudah sempurna" Baekhyun sudah lelah juga berlama – lama ditempat tersebut

"Hm, Baiklah" Luhan dan Sehun kembali keruang ganti untuk menggantinya dengan pakian sebelumnya

Selesai berpakaian, Luhan dan Sehun menyewa gaun tersebut untuk minggu depan dan mereka langsung pergi menuju restorant setelah selesai menyewanya.

"Kenapa makan disini?" Luhan heran kenapa Sehun memilih restorant yang terkenal untuk makan malam

"Baekhyun yang memintanya" Sehun memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya bahwa bukan dirinya yang memilih tetapi Baekhyun yang memilih tempat tersebut

"Hehehe... aku lagi igin makan yang enak Lu" Baekhyun nyengir karena Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan kata mahal dan berkelas

"Awas kau kalau makan banyak dan memberikan tagihannya pada Sehun" Luhan tahu Baekhyun itu memiliki otak licik dan selalu minta ditraktir makan

"Ish..." Baekhyun kesal diejek padahal memang niatnya mengajak makan disini agar Sehun sang direktur muda yang membayar semuanya

"Sudahlah Lu" Sehun melerai Luhan yang sedang menatap jengkel kearah Baekhyun

Mereka masuk kedalam restorant tersebut dan banyak orang terpana dengan pesona mereka. Apalagi Sehun dan Chanyeol paling banyak memiliki fans yang sangat tidak bermoral.

"Waiters" Sehun dengan suara huskynya memanggil waiters untuk memesan makan sedangkan yang lainnya terpesona dengan suara Sehun yang terdengar manly namun sangat sexy

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu" sang pelayan bertanya ramah, dia merupakan satu – satunya orang yang waras direstorant tersebut karena melayani dengan baik bukan cari muka atau curi pandang kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Saya ingin memesan ini empat porsi" Sehun menunjuk menu untuk memberitahu makanan yang akan mereka makan

"Minumnya?" sang pelayan bertanya ramah

"Air putih saja" Luhan yang menjawab karena dirinya ingin hidup sehat sedangkan Sehun sudah terbiasa minum air putih karena Luhan pernah memarahinya habis – habisan hanya karena masalah minumnya yang tidak sehat sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut

"Jangan cemberut, kau juga harus hidup sehat. Kau sudah terlalu gemuk Baek" Luhan sangat tahu Baekhyun cemberut karena dia memesan air putih, namun air putih sangat bagus untuk kesehatan

Tidak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang termasuk Baekhyun sibanyak mulut hanya makan sambil cemberut.

"Waiters" Sehun memanggil waiters untuk mengambil bill mereka setelah selesai makan

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu" kali ini waitersnya pria muda yang nampaknya penyuka sesama jenis karena dia melirik Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya untuk menggoda Sehun

"Tolong ambilkan saya bill" Sehun mengatakannya dengan datar sedangkan pelayan tersebut pergi dengan elegannya

"Hahaha... Hun, ternyata ada juga cowok yang suka padamu" Luhan ngakak kali melihat kejadian tersebut

"Biasa lah, orang tampan. Sulit untuk dikatakan" Sehun menyombongkan dirinya yang memang sangat tampan namun sombongnya setinggi pohon kelapa

"Hun, kau menikah dengan dia saja minggu depan" Chanyeol ikutan menggoda Sehun sedangkan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju

"SARAF" Sehun kesal karena semua mengetawainya 

"Sudahlah Hun, tidak perlu marah" Luhan membujuk kekasihnya untuk tidak terpancing emosi karena candaan Chanyeol

"Awas kau, nanti mulutmu akan kusumpal pakai penisku" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar namun seolah bisa membunuh orang yang bisa ditatapnya

"Kau yang akan kusumpal pakai penisku" Chanyeol tidak terima jika mulutnya yang akan disumpal

"Sudah – sudah, kenapa kalian jadi kekanakan sampai pakai dirty talk" Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran kedua pria tampan tersebut 

"Ini pak" pelayan tadi memberikan bill tersebut sambil mencoba untuk memegang tangan Sehun yang macho

"Ini uangnya, dan kamu jangan pernah menggoda saya karena saya masih straight" Sehun memberikan uang pas karena dirinya merasa sangat jijik berlama – lama dengan gay tersebut dan langsung keluar dari restorant tersebut. Luhan cs mengejar dari belakang karena Sehun sangat cepat jalannya

"Hun" Luhan memanggil kekasihnya yang berjalan agak didepan sedangkan Sehun berhenti setelah dirinya kelaur dari restorant menjijikan tersebut

"Sudahlah, lagian cuma tanganmu saja dipegang bukan penismu" Luhan menasehati Sehun yang sangat kesal

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk saja dan memeluk kekasihnya karena apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya sangat benar. Masih untung cuma tangan, kalau sempat penisnya yang dipegang sudah dipastikan Sehun akan memberikan hadiah pukulan manis pada gay tersebut

"Ayo pulang" Sehun mengajak kekasihnya untuk pulang sambil berjalan sama menuju mobil

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

"Lu, kau jangan gugup" Appa Luhan memberikan semangat pada anaknya yang sangat gugup hari ini karena hari bahagianya dengan calon suaminya Oh Sehun

"Hm" Luhan hanya mengangguk namun hatinya masih sangat gugup

"Ayo, acaranya sudah mau dimulai" Appa Luhan membawa putrinya kedepan altar untuk segera melaksanakan acara pemberkatan

Luhan maju dengan anggun diikuti Appanya yang dengan santai berjalan meuju dimana menantunya menunggu dengan setia.

"Sehun, Appa serahkan anak Appa padamu" Appa Luhan menyerahkan anaknya kepada calon menantunya

"Iya Appa" Sehun menerima penyerahan yang diberikan Appa mertuanya

"Baiklah, Apakah saudara Oh Sehun menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istri anda baik dalam suka maupun duka dan hanya dipishkan oleh maut" sang pastor bertanya pada Sehun untuk memulai acara pemberkatannya

"Saya terima Xi Luhan sebagai istri saya baik dalam suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut" Sehun bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak akan membuang Luhan jika bukan mau yang memisahkan mereka

"Apakah saudari Xi Luhan menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suami anda baik dalam suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut"

"Saya terima Oh Sehun sebagai suami saya baik dalam suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut" Luhan mengulangi perkataan pastor

"Baiklah, silahkan cium pasangannya dan kalian akan sah menjadi suami istri dihadapan Tuhan dan semuanya"

CHUP

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan tepuk tangan bahagia menghiasi hari bahagia ini termasuk semua teman – teman mereka yang datang keacara ini.

"SELAMAT UNTUK HUNHAN" semuanya kompak memberikan ucapan selamat pada pasangan yang sering diberikan nama couple HunHan

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Five Years Later**_

"Hiks..."

"Sehan, jangan gangu Hyung" Luhan memarahi anak bungsunya yang sering membuat Hyungnya menangis

"Bukan Sehan yang buat Hyung menangis Eomma" Sehan mengadu pada Eomma kalau bukan dirinya yang membuat sang Hyung menangis

"Hah? Lalu siapa?" Luhan heran karena anaknya tidak mengaju jika dirinya yang membuat sang Hyung yang menangis sehingga dirinya mendekati sang anak yang berada diruang bermain

"Appa yang buat Hyung menangis" Sehan mengadu pada Eommanya jika Appanya yang buat Hyungnya menangis

"Eh? Kenapa jadi Appa?" Luhan heran karena jam segini biasanya Sehun suaminya masih sibuk kerja

"Kalena tadi Appa beljanji akan pulang cepat dan belmain dengan Hanse Hyung" Sehan meceritakan kronologi kenapa Appanya bisa disalahkan sekaligus kenapa Hyungnya menangis

"Hanse, nanti Appa pulang jadi Hanse jangan menangis ya" Luhan membujuk anaknya untuk tidak menangis karena dirinya tidak tahan mendengar tangisan dari anak – anak

CLECK

"Sehan, Hanse. Appa pulang" Sehun memasuki rumah tanpa dosa dan memanggil anak – anaknya untuk menghampiri dirinya

"Appa~ Hiks..." Hanse berlari sambil menangis kearah Appanya karena kesal Appanya sudah berbohong padanya

"Eh Hanse? Kenapa menangis?" Sehun yang sudah menggendong putra sulungnya merasa terkejut dengan keadaan anaknya yang menangis

"Appa~ Appa jahat" Sehan dan Luhan muncul setelah Hanse berlari duluan kearah Appa

"Sehan, kenapa Appa jahat?" Sehun heran karena anak bungsunya mengatakan dirinya jahat, jika dipikir dirinya tidak membuat kesalahan apapun tadi pagi

"Hanse Hyung menangis kalena Appa belbohong pada Hyung, Appa tadi mengatakan bahwa Appa akan cepat pulang" Sehan yang menceritakan semuanya karena Hyungnya sangat manja dan susah berbicara ketika sudah menangis

"Ah! Appa minta maaf ya Hanse" Sehun menciumi wajah anak pertamanya karena merasa bersalah sudah beringkar janji dengan anaknya

"Hiks..." Hanse hanya menangis didalam pelukan Appanya dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Appanya

"Hanseya~ Appa minta maaf" Sehun membawa Hanse kesofa sehingga dirinya bisa secara langsung bertatapan dengan putranya

"Hm" Hanse hanya mengangguk dan mengusakkan kepalanya kedada bidang appanya

"Lain kali Hun jangan membuat perjanjian jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya" Luhan kesal untuk pertama kalinya pada Sehun setelah lima tahun dalam berumah tangga

"Iya Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun paham istrinya tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakan atau tangisan anak – anak

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali kedapur untuk melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya yang tertunda gara – gara tangisan sang anak

"Sehan, ayo duduk disini nak" Sehun mengajak anak bungsunya untuk duduk bersama disofa selagi menunggu istrinya memasak

"Hm" Sehan hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping Appanya. Sehan benar – benar tiruan Sehun karena dirinya banyakan cuek sedangkan Hanse adalah tiruan Luhan yang super manja

"Appa~" Hanse memanggil Appanya setelah reda dari tangisannya

"Ada apa nak?" Sehun menaikkan poni anaknya yang menutupi mata sang anak

"Hanse ingin kita belempat jalan – jalan belsama, kapan Appa punya waktu untuk jalan – jalan?" Hanse dan Sehan sangat mengerti jika Appanya adalah orang sibuk, namun kebutuhan biologis mereka juga tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja

"Hm, bagaimana kalau minggu?" Sehun selama ini tidak pernah bekerja dihari minggu karena itu waktu khusus untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya Luhan

"Yaksok?" Hanse memberikan kelingkingnya untuk berjanji atas kesepakatan tersebut

"Hm, Yaksik" Sehun memberikan kelingkingnya atas janji yang sudah dia buat

"Ayo makan" Luhan berteriak dari dapur karena masakannya sudah siap. Sehan, Hanse, dan Sehun terkekeh karena suara orang yang dicintainya sangat besar dan menggema dirumah tersebut

"Ne" ketiga pria berbeda usia tersebut kompak menjawab daripada kena amukan rusa cantik tersebut 

Sehun membawa kedua anaknya dengan susah payah kemeja makan karena mereka berdua ingin digendong.

"Hanse duduk sini ya" Sehun mendudukkan Hanse didekat Luhan sedangkan Hanse hanya mengangguk saja

"Sehan duduk disini" Sehun mendudukkan Sehan disampingnya sementara Hanse menatap kesal kepada Appanya

"Hanse kenapa menatap Appa seperti itu?" Sehun binggung karena tatapan putra sulungnya seolah tidak menyukainya padahal beberapa menit yang lalu tidak terjadi masalah 

"Kenapa tidak Hanse saja yang duduk disamping Appa" Hanse memasang wajah polosnya yang hampir menangis sedangkan Sehun berlari mendekati putra pertamanya untuk membujuknya agar tidak menangis

"Shh... Hanse ya, kau tidak boleh cemburu hanya karena posisi duduk ketika makan. Appa menyayangi kalian berdua sama besarnya. Benarkan Eomma?" Sehun menasehati anaknya dan meminta bantuan kepada istrinya

"Hm, kami berdua sebagai orang tua tidak pernah membedakan Hanse dengan Sehan. Karena kalian berdua adalah anak kami" Luhan setuju dengan perkataan bijak suaminya

"Sudah ya, Hanse duduk disini" Sehun membujuk anak sulungnya agar tetap duduk disamping Luhan

"Hm" Hanse tidak bisa merengek lagi karena bagaimanapun jika Appanya dan Eommanya sudah menasehati mereka cuma bisa pasrah saja

"Ok, ayo makan" Sehun senang karena anaknya sangat pengertian dan mereka makan bersama dengan tenang. Keluarga kecil Oh sangat bahagia apalagi dikaruniai dua anak laki – laki yang menjadi kebanggan orang tuanya

Selesai makan malam, Sehan membantu Eommanya dengan cara mengangkat piring kotor kedapur. Luhan tidak pernah melarang Sehan membantunya karena Sehan sendiri yang ingin belajar bukan dipaksa.

"Ini Eomma" Sehan memberikan tumpukan piring kotor kepada Eommanya

"Terima kasih sayang" Luhan menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis sedangkan suami dan anaknya berada diruang tamu karena Hanse sangat manja jika sudah berhubungan dengan Appanya

"Appa~ Kenapa Eomma tidak mau menyewa pembantu saja seperti teman Hanse" Hanse bingung kenapa Eommanya tidak mau memakai jasa pembantu seperti teman – temannya

"Benar Appa" Sehan yang baru saja datang dari dapur setuju dengan perkataan Hyungnya

"Sehan, Hanse. Kalian harus banyak belajar dari Eomma kalian untuk hidup hemat dan tidak menyombongkan harta orang tua kalian" Sehun memberitahu anaknya untuk tidak terlalu sombong dikemudian hari

"Sehan tidak mengelti" Sehan memasang wajah herannya karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Appanya

"Hm, Hanse juga"

Luhan datang dari dapur karena dirinya sudah siap mencuci piring dan merasa gemas dengan wajah putranya yang sedang bingung.

"Sehan, Hanse. Dulu Eomma kalian adalah anak orang kaya, tetapi Eomma kalian tidak pernah sombong dan menggunakan uang tersebut untuk yang tidak berguna"

"Ah, Sehan mengelti sekalang"

"Hanse juga" Sehan dan Hanse itu sama karena jika salah satu mengerti maka yang satunya juga akan mengerti tetapi jika yang satu bingung maka yang satunya lagi juga akan ikutan bingung

"Kalian juga harus seperti Eomma, tidak boleh sombong dengan harta. Arraseo?" Sehun memberitahu anaknya jika kedua anaknya harus mengikuti perilaku Eommanya

"Ne Appa, Allaseo" kedua anaknya menjawab kompak

"Hanse ya, kenapa Hanse jadi manja dengan Appa" Luhan menggoda putra pertamanya yang sangat manja dengan suaminya

"Eomma~" Hanse kesal karena Eommanya menggodanya

"Hahaha... Eomma bercanda nak" Luhan sangat senang memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dengan suaminya Sehun

"HOAM..." Hanse menguap karena dirinya juga sangat kelelahan

"Sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Ayo tidur Sehan Hanse" Sehun menggendong kedua putranya untuk memasuki kamar dan bersih – bersih dulu sebelum tidur

"Appa~ Hanse ingin tidur sama Appa" Hanse mengerek karena dirinya tidak ingin berjauh dari sang Appa

"Hanse, besok Appa janji akan tidur bersama Sehan dan Hanse" Sehun malam ini ingin bersama istri tercintanya

"Baiklah" Hanse senang karena setidaknya Appanya memiliki waktu untuk bersama mereka

"Selamat malam nak" Sehun mencium kening kedua anaknya dan terakhir menaikan selimut sebatas leher pada anaknya

Sehun keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan pelan – pelan untuk tidak menggangu anak – anaknya, dan memasuki kamarnya yang tepat berada disamping kamar anaknya.

CLECK

"Loh? Kenapa tidak tidur dengan mereka?" Luhan heran karena biasanya Sehun akan lebih banyak tidur bersama anaknya karena Hanse akan merengek seharian hanya untuk menyuruh Apppanya tidur bersama mereka

"Aku sudah janji kalau besok akan tidur bersama mereka dan malam ini aku ingin bersama istriku yang tercinta" Sehun menaiki kasur dan mencium bibir istrinya yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya lagi

"Dasar mesum" Luhan tahu maksud dari perkataan suaminya barusan

"Lu, pada istri sendiri bukan mesum. Kalau minta sama orang lain baru namanya mesum" Sehun tidak terima dikatai mesum karena mesum itu untuk segala orang yang digoda

"Awas kalau kau minta jatah pada orang lain" Luhan langsung mencium bibir suaminya dengan ganas karena takut sang suami meminta jatah pada orang lain yang memuja ketampanan dan kesexyan suaminya

"Ahh..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan sangat agresif jika sudah cemburu

Luhan membuka kancing baju suaminya satu persatu dengan gaya menggoda sedangkan Sehun tidak ambil pusing karena dirinya masih sibuk mencium panas istrinya. Luhan dengan kasar mendorong suaminya hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur dan mengakibatkan ciuman panas mereka berakhir saat itu juga.

"Hun, ini apa?" Luhan gemas dan mengerjai suaminya sambil meremas selangkangan Sehun yang sudah bangun namun masih tertutup celana

"Lu... Jangan menggodaku ARGH..." Sehun tidak tahan dengan tangan nakal Luhan yang bermain didaerah selangkangannya

"Aku buka ya" Luhan membukanya dengan perlahan – lahan dan itu memberikan siksaan pada suaminya karena kelamaan menjamah penisnya yang menegang

"Lu... Kumohon jangan bercanda" Sehun memohon kepada istrinya agar tidak terlalu bertele – tele dan mengerjainya

"Baiklah" Luhan niatnya masih ingin mengerjai suaminya namun karena suaminya sudah memohon dengan tatapan kesakitannya maka Luhan dengan ganas langsung memasukkan benda kesayangan Sehun kedalam mulutnya

"ARGH..." Sehun kenikmatan ketika Luhan memberikan service yang selama ini sangat disukainya dari istrinya

"Lebih dalam Lu...Ouh" Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa karena service Luhan membuatnya hilang kendali dan tidak mampu menolak ransangan apapun yang diberikan istrinya

"Lebih cepat Lu... ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR" sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, Sehun selalu ingat mengatakan jika dirinya mau orgasme agar istrinya tidak terkejut dengan semprotan spermanya

"LU..." Sehun orgasme dan Luhan dengan tangkas menampung sperma Sehun kedalam gelas hingga semuanya masuk kedalam gelas yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan sisa – sisa sperma yang menempel di kepala penis suaminya dijilat dengan seksinya namun Sehun yang terlalu lelah setelah mendapatkan orgasme tidak bisa menolak service tambahan Luhan

"Sehun, ayo dicoba minum sperma" Luhan memberikan air pada gelas yang sudah berisi sperma dan memberikan gelas tersebut pada suaminya

"Jangan bercanda Lu" Sehun tidak menyangka jika istrinya mengerjainya dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal

"Aku tidak bercanda, ayo dicoba. Aku saja suka" Luhan menatap kesal kepada suaminya yang mengatakannya bercanda

"Tidak" Sehun menolak dengan tegas sedangkan Luhan mencari cara lain untuk membujuk suaminya mencoba sperma

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberikan service padamu jika kau tidak mencoba sperma ini" Luhan mencari alibi agar Sehun mengikuti keinginan mengerjai suaminya

"..." Sehun terdiam dan berpikir apakah dia harus meminum spermanya tersebut atau tidak akan mendapatkan service serta jatah dari istrinya

"Baiklah, aku anggap kau memi..." ucapan Luhan terputus karena Sehun memotongnya dengan cepat

"Aku akan meminumnya" Sehun merebut gelas yang berisi spermanya tersebut dari tangan Luhan dan dengan sekali tegukan langsung diminum

"UEK..." Sehun mual karena rasanya sangat aneh

"Jangan dimuntahkan, atau aku akan marah" Luhan memperingatkan suaminya untuk tidak membuang minuman lezat tersebut

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk pasrah karena ancaman Luhan yang sangat – sangat parah dalam kehidupan mereka

"Kau jahat Lu" Sehun memarahi istrinya setelah selesai menelan semua sperma yang sudah dicampurkan dengan air tersebut

"Hei aku bukan jahat, tapi kau bisa merasakan kalau sperma tiba – tiba masuk ke kerongkonganmu kan?" Luhan ingin balas dendam atas perbuatan suaminya lima tahun yang lalu

"Astaga, itu sudah sangat lama dan kau masih ingin balas dendam padaku" Sehun tidak menyangka jika istrinya ingin balas dendam pada hal yang sudah sangat lama

"Bukan, lagian kau harus mencoba spermamu sendiri Hun"

"Aku tidak menyukainya" Sehun mengatakannya dengan ketus

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika penismu tidak akan kuberikan blowjow lagi"

"YAK! Mana bisa begitu, cuma aku yang tidak suka bukan begitu Lu" Sehun tidak terima jika penisnya tidak diblowjow, padahal itu adalah favorit Sehun selain vagina istrinya

"Kenapa tidak bisa, sang pemilik sperma saja bisa mengatakan tidak enak apalagi orang lain" Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak mau disalahkan

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja" Sehun pasrah mau diapakan yang penting hasrat seksualnya puas dengan sang istri

"Memang istri selalu menang" Luhan menerjang suaminya dna memberikan service tambahan pada penis suaminya

"ARGH..." Sehun kenikmatan dengan servcie Luhan hingga mereka berdua tidur jam tiga pagi, Sehun dan Luhan sangat biasa jika hanya memberikan service tanpa memasukkan kedalam lubang hangat istrinya

~TBC~


	14. Chapter 14

Sehun keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya namun setelah pantatnya duduk dikursi, tetapan dingin Hanse yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kali.

"Kenapa menatap Appa seperti itu nak?"

Sehun bertanya pada putra sulungnya sedangkan yang lain tidak berani menjawab karena takut membuat Hanse bertambah kesal.

"Hanse kesal dengan Appa" Hanse mengatakannya sambil cemberut

"Kesal kenapa nak?" Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya bisa kesal padahal sebelum anaknya tidur perasaan tidak sedang marah

"Kamal Appa berisik sekali, apa ada monstel yang masuk" Hanse kesal karena dirinya kekurangan tidur karena mendengar suara tersebut yang sangat tidak dikenalinya

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain untuk menjelaskan masalah tersebut pada anak mereka.

"Itu... Itu..." Sehun tidak bisa mengatakannya karena anak mereka masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui suara tersebut

"Hanse mengelti, ada monstel dikamal Appa dan Eomma" Hanse tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena Appanya tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan lega karena anaknya berpikir hanya monster yang menghasilkan suara tersebut

"Benar nak, ada monster dikamar Eomma"

Luhan setuju dengan sang anak karena monster selamam sangat ganas dan mesum untuk dikalahkan sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang tidak baik untuk didengar anak dibawah umur.

"Mana mosntelnya bial Sehan dan Hanse pukul" Sehan semangat ingin membantu membrantas monster yang menggangu kedua orang tuanya

"Hahaha... Monsternya sangat jarang datang nak"

Sehun lega karena setidaknya anak - anak tidak akan memukul dirinya seperti sebelumnya hanya karena dirinya tidak memberikan izin untuk tidur bersama.

"Sudah, ayo habiskan sarapannya"

Keluarga Sehun sangat harmonis semenjak kelahiran putra kembarnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Tiada hari tanpa coletehan putra mereka yang sulung sangat manja pada Appanya Sehun sedangkan yang putra bungsu lebih manja kepada Eommanya.

TING TONG - TING TING

"Aku buka dulu ya" Sehun pamit pada keluarganya untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung kerumahnya dipagi hari

Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu agar bisa melihat tamu yang berkunjung.

CLECK

"Hai Albino" Chanyeol datang membawa keluarganya dengan Chanhyun yang berada dipelukan Appanya

"Hai jelek" Sehun membalas ejekan sahabatnya dan langsung menyuruh tamunya masuk kedalam rumah

"Siapa yang datang Hun" Luhan bertanya dari arah dapur dan terlalu penasaran dengan tamu yang datang dipagi hari seperti ini

"BAEKHYUN!" Luhan cukup terkejut namun senang karena yang datang adalah sepupunya dan juga suaminya Chanyeol beserta putra mereka Chanhyun

"Haiz... Tidak perlu berteriak Lu" Baekhyun kesal karena suara Luhan mampu membuat semuanya menangis

"Hiks... Eomma" Chanhyun terkejut karena suara tersebut dan terisak didalam pelukan Appanya

"Sini nak" Baekhyun membawa anaknya kedalam gendongannya dan menatap sebal pada Luhan yang hanya terkekeh

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan menatap Chanhyun sangat tampan seperti Chanyeol yang sedang menangis.

"Imo minta maaf ya Hyun" Luhan memegang kepala Chanhyun untuk meminta maaf sedangkan Chanhyun sudah reda dari tangisannya hanya mengangguk untuk memaafkan Luhan Imo namun tidak mau menatap Luhan

"Terima kasih sayang" Luhan mencium tangan Chanhyun yang masih menolak untuk melihatnya

"UWAH... Ada adek bayi" Hanse senang karena mereka kedatangan teman baru

"Annyeong Hyung, joneun Chanhyun imnida" Baekhyun menggunakan suara anak - anak untuk menyapa anak Luhan

"Annyeong, joneun Hanse imnida"

"Annyeong, Sehan imnida"

Sehan dan Hanse memperkenalkan diri mereka pada adik bayi tersebut sedangkan Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menatap kedua putra sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, joneun Chanyeol Samchon imnida" Chanyeol senang karena anak sahabatnya sangat ramah dan bersahabat

"Samchon sangat tampan" Chanhyun memuji Sehun samchon yang sangat tampan sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum saja

"Appa Hanse memang tanpan" Hanse setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan teman barunya Chanhyun

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinga sepupunya "Dia ikutan tertular virus genitmu"

"Aku adalah Eommanya" Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan ejekan Luhan

"Ei... Appa lebih tampan daripada Samchon kalian" Chanyeol tidak terima jika cuma Sehun yang dikatakan tampan karena dirinya juga tidak kalah tampan dari Sehun

"NO~" ketiga anak kecil tersebut tidak setuju dengan perkataan pria lebih tinggi tersebut

"Baek~" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih karena dirinya tidak diakui tampan

"Dasar manja" Luhan dan Sehun kompak mencibir Chanyeol yang nampaknya saja dewasa namun sangat manja pada Baekhyun

"Macam tidak manja saja kau pada Luhan" Chanyeol kesal dan tidak sengaja kakinya tepat mengenai selangkangan Sehun

"AH..." Sehun kelepasan mendesah karena kesakitan namun juga kenikmatan karena kaki Chanyeol menggesek selangkangannya

"Chanyeol~" Luhan kesal karena kaki Chanyeol tidak sengaja menggesek selangkangan suaminya

"Ayo Hun" Luhan membawa kekasihnya kedalam kamar untuk mengurus Sehun punya tongkat sakti

BLAM

"Appa~" Hanse sedih karena Appanya tidak bersama mereka untuk bermain

"Hanse, jangan menangis ya. Appa dan Eomma sedang melakukan sesuatu"

Chanyeol membawa Hanse kedalam gendongannya agar tidak menangis dan ini semua juga kesalahannya tidak sengaja menggesek selangkangan Sehun sahabatnya

"Ayo bermain dengan Chanhyun" Chanyeol membawa ketiga anak tersebut kedalam ruangan khusus bermain yang selalu dipakai Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anak - anak

..

..

..

"Lu" Sehun memanggil nama istrinya ketika selangkangannya masih ngilu

"Sabar"

Luhan membuka celana Sehun dengan terburu - buru dan menurunkan celana dalam suaminya dan tongkat sakti Sehun menampak dirinya dengan gagah.

"Penismu masih sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya"

Luhan menggengam penis Sehun dengan sangat menggoda dan kemudian memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan memberikan service pada penis suaminya.

"Shh..." Sehun merasa kenikmatan dengan service yang diberikan istrinya

"Lebih cepat Lu..." Sehun tidak tahan dengan service yang diberikan sedangkan Luhan semakin semangat untuk memberikan service pada penis kebanggannya

Luhan menghentikan kulumannya pada penis dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar "Penismu sangat nikmat Hun"

"Hahaha... Kau sudah ketagihan, silahkan nikmati nyonya" Sehun sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan yang sangat jarang memuji penisnya

"ARGH..." Sehun berteriak keras karena tiba – tiba Luhan menerjang penisnya dan mengulumnya dengan tempo yang cepat dan membuat Sehun kesusahan bernafas

"LEBIH CEPAT LU... ARGH... AKU MAU KLEUAR"

Sehun kali ini pasrah hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam mulut sang istri, Luhan sebagai yang memberikan blowjow hanya menikmati sperma guruih milik suaminya.

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun senang karena istrinya sangat mengerti dengan kondisinya

"Hm" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun untuk berbagi sisa sperma dan Sehun membalasnya dengan ganas

"Hah.. Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga"

TOK TOK TOK

"APPA~" Hanse merengek dari luar pintu karena kesal dengan Appanya yang sangat lama

Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang untuk menjelaskan situasi pada anak mereka yang masih kecil dan polos.

"Sabar nak"

~E.N.D~


End file.
